Beautiful Thief
by Nerazzuri
Summary: Gaara yang notabene adalah seorang pencuri kini harus mengakui bahwa hatinya dicuri oleh Hinata, seorang model yang telah bertunangan dengan Itachi. Apa yang akan dilakukan Gaara untuk merebut Hinata dari Itachi? Read n Review please
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : OOC, EYD ngacleng entah kemana, miss typo(s) dan sederet kesalahan lain**

.

.

Gaara mengamati dompet kulit berwarna coklat muda di tangannya. Menurut pelajaran PKn, tentu saja dia harus mengembalikan dompet itu pada pemiliknya. Tapi karena tuntutan profesi, ia justru membuka dompet itu untuk mengambil lembaran-lembaran uang di dalamnya; tentu saja setelah memastikan bahwa tidak ada yang mengikuti. Isinya tidak begitu banyak, tapi cukup untuk membeli sebotol _bordeaux._

Namanya Sabaku no Gaara, semua orang memanggilnya Gaara. Masyarakat mengenalinya sebagai siswa SMA yang kerja sambilan di sebuah bar murahan di pinggir kota Suna. Hanya sedikit yang mengenalinya sebagai pencuri handal. Bukan prestasi yang pantas dibanggakan memang. Tapi seandainya dunia kriminal punya medali, ia pantas mendapatkannya untuk beberapa aksi gemilangnya. Termasuk aksi pencurian chip berharga milik departemen pertahanan Konoha; tempatnya tinggal saat ini.

"Baru pulang?" sapa Naruto.

"Yo'i" jawab Gaara singkat, "Huh! Capek banget!"

"Abis main-main ama cewek ya?" tanya Kiba.

"Nggak kan tau, aku lagi nggak punya duit," balas Gaara sedikit meremas rambutnya gemes.

"Kakuzu-sama pengen black diamond tuh. Aku rasa sih, kau yang paling kompeten di bidang ini," tambah Naruto.

"Serius?" tanya Gaara.

Kakuzu bukanlah nama baru buat para kriminal rendahan seperti mereka. Beberapa kali bandit tua itu memintanya melakukan pekerjaan seperti itu.

Naruto mengangguk, " Dan malam ini kalung itu akan dipamerkan di salah satu rumah mode yang ada di Oto. Yang menjadi modelnya Hyuuga Hinata."

Gaara mengangguk paham. Otaknya menyusun strategi ampuh buat nyolong tu permata. Kayaknya sih nggak bakal ada kesulitan berarti. Gaara membuka pintu minibarnya. Lho? Kemana larinya pizza yang tadi siang ia beli? Sejak kapan pizza punya kaki dan jalan-jalan sendiri?

"Mana pizzaku ya?" gumamnya.

"Itu punyamu? Gomen, aku yang ngabisin. Laper berat sih. Mau beli sendiri males keluarnya," tukas Kiba dengan wajah tanpa dosa. Alesan aja males, males keluar duit lebih tepatnya.

Maunya sih Gaara mencekik leher Kiba, tapi berhubung dia nggak dapet vaksinasi buat mencegah efek jurus _puppy eyes_ yang di _copy paste_ Kiba dari Akamaru; anjing peliharaannya jadilah Gaara merelakannya. Setengah hati sih sebenarnya. Bagaimanapun juga, Gaara belinya pakai duit, bukan daun.

Daripada kesalnya berlarut-larut dan bikin mukanya sekusut baju yang setahun nggak disetrika, Gaara memilih untuk berhadapan sama layar komputer purba di depannya. Nggak apa-apa deh purba tampilannya, yang penting fungsinya. _Thank's for_ Naruto yang bisa banget meng-_up grade_ benda yang seharusnya udah ada di tong sampah ini.

Gaara menggerakkan jemarinya, mencari _blue print_ yang ia inginkan. Bukan hal yang sulit, karena Gaara sudah terbiasa melakukannya. Tak seberapa lama, Gaara ber-s_mirk_ ria. _Blue print_ sudah ditangannya. Tinggal melaksanakannya. Tak lupa Gaara men-_search_ nama modelnya; Hinata Hyuuga.

Hinata cantik dan kelihatanya dia juga lemah lembut. Seingat Gaara, dia adalah adik sepupu Hyuuga Neji; dokter tampan atau lebih tepatnya err... cantik yang menikah dengan Tenten, putri pemilik dojo judo yang terbesar di Konoha.

Dan disinilah Gaara sekarang. Membaur dengan para undangan yang berbalut jas mahal keluaran Giorgio Armani ataupun gaun dan aksesoris mewah keluaran Luis Vuiton. Stage maha megah berada di tengah ballroom hotel. Jangan tanya darimana Gaara mendapatkan kartu undangan dan jas mahal itu. Untuk apa dia menyimpan pistol di sakunya kalau tidak dimanfaatkan?

Gaara berharap ada banyak champagne disini sehingga dia bisa minum gratis. Yeah, segelas _sparkling wine_ di musim dingin tentu akan sangat berguna untuk menghangatkan tubuh. Gaara mengabaikan ocehan duo MC berpakaian hijau ketat dengan semangat masa muda yang menggelora. Entah apa yang dibicarakan duo MC itu. Yang jelas bukan sedang membicarakan harga sembako yang bikin ibu-ibu screaming berat.

Yang Gaara tahu, Hinata muncul dengan dress warna hitam yang bisa banget menampilkan aura bintangnya. Senyum mengembang menghiasi paras cantiknya. Gaara terpana sesaat, berasa lagi menghisap ganja deh! Entah darimana, dimata Gaara sekarang Hinata tampak di –_background_-i bunga setaman.

Gaara merasa tertarik pada dunia yang terasa asing baginya. Jantungnya seolah habis dipaksa maraton. Gaara justru tertarik memperhatikan wajah Hinata daripada _black diamond_ yang menggantung di lehernya. _Kami-sama_, _she is really beautifull at all_! Demi Dewa Neptunus, Gaara belom pernah cengo begini cuma gara-gara lihat cewek!

**_STOP! YOU'RE STEAL MY HEART… MY HEART…_**

Entah _ringtone handphone _siapa yang bunyinya norak banget itu. Lagian bisa-bisanya tu musik ada di Oto. Apa iya, dangdut udah duluan go international?

"Maaf, Pak. Bisa minggir sedikit?" tanya seorang fotografer. Yeah, anggap saja versi sopan dari LOE NGEHALANGIN KAMERANYA, BAKA!

"_Gomen_," cetus Gaara bergeser, bikin tu fotografer lega banget. Setidaknya objek fotonya kali ini bukan lagi cowok yang dengan berat hati ia sebut ganteng tapi cengo berat waktu ngliat penampilan Hinata.

"Ehm," Gaara mengumpulkan kembali harga dirinya yang sempt berloncatan nggak jelas. Ia kembali fokus pada buruannya setelah tersihir kata-kata ' _Your face is changing my heart'_. Hohoho… sepertinya lagi Indonesia lagi berjaya jadi Gaara.

Hinata kembali ke _back stage_. Oke! Ini saatnya. Gaara ikut menyelinap. Ia memakai topeng peraknya. _What for_? Biar keren aja gitu. Biar mirip sama idolanya; pahlawan bertopeng. Walaupun pada akhirnya dia jadi pencuri bertopeng. Nggak apa-apa deh, yang penting sama-sama bertopeng.

"Halo Hyuuga-san. Aku datang untuk mencuri," kata Gaara. Bukannya takut, Hinata malah mengerutkan alis. Ini yang bikin Gaara tambah gemes. Nyureng aja ni cewek tetep cantik!

_Body guard _Hinata mengambil tindakan. Mereka mendekati Gaara dan bersiap mau menghajarnya.

Dan tentunya dua _body guard _Hinata itulah yang harus merasakan mantapnya pukulan Gaara. Setidaknya Gaara udah bikin bangga kakek buyutnya yang dulu berprofesi jadi algojo dengan membuat keduanya tepar. Hinata jadi takut. Ia mundur dengan teratur, tapi sayang stiletto setinggi 7 inchi itu menghalanginya bergerak cepat. Bersyukurlah wahai lelaki, karena kalian tidak perlu menyiksa diri dengan _high heels _setebal dosa.

Dan berhubung dewi fortuna sedang cuti menemaninya, jadilah Hinata tersandung semut yang lewat diatas kabel. Ups! Ia mau jatuh, tapi untungnya ada sepasang lengn kekar yang menopangnya. Sejenak mereka bertatapan. Benar-benar sejenak kok, nggak sampai 5 detik karena Gaara langsung menarik Hinata mendekat untuk merasakan tekstur bibir Hinata.

_What the hell_? Mereka ciuman? Jawabannya, YA! Jangan salahkan mamalia yang sedang terjajah feromon dan menepis semua logika. Yeah! Hinata merespon ciuman 'kacau' Gaara.

"Arigatou," Gaara melepas bibir Hinata dan mengecupnya sekali lagi sebagai dessert. Ia tersenyum dan meninggalkan Hinata dengan melompat dari jendela di lantai 28 ini bersama terdiam sambil meraba bibirnya.

_'That's a great kiss' _innernya.

'Nggak! Itu payah' bantahnya dalam hati.

_'Great… Suck… Great… Suck… Great_… eh? Hinata meraba lehernya. Kalungnya…

.

.

.

"_What a lucky boy you are_," komen Kiba sambil melipat koran dengan headline **_HINATA KISSED BY A STRANGER GUY._** Gaara senyum-senyum nggak jelas sambil melepas seragam SMA-nya. Sepanjang hari ini ia melihat koran, tabloid dan TV menayangkan berita itu. Gaara mengakui, itu memang ciuman yang dalam._ Frenc Kiss_. Dan dia merasa beruntung bisa mencuri bibir Hinata.

Gaara membenahi rompi bartendernya sebelum masuk _bar counter_, menggantikan Deidara yang eksis di _shift_ sebelumnya. Hari ini Kakuzu berjanji akan menemuinya. Sambil menunggu kakek tua nan bau tau tanah itu, Gaara berkutat dengan minuman yang dipesan para tamu. Para pria umumnya menyukai minuman yang _straight_ atau _on the rock_, sedangkan wanita lebih memilih _cocktail_ yang meski beralkohol tapi tetap lembut dan manis.

Gaara men_juggling_ sesaat botol chival reagal yang dipesan tamunya sebelum menuangkan cairan berwarna kecoklatan ke dalam gelas _high ball _berisi _ice cube_. Gelas itu diraih cepat oleh seorang pria berambut hitam dan memakai kacamata mengenalinya sebagai Aburame Shino; mahasiswa _International College_ yang sering dilanda frustasi dalam menyelesaikan tugas-tugas kuliahnya.

"Berikan aku _tequilla sunrise_," seorang wanita berambut panjang mendekati bar.

Awalnya Gaara tidak terlalu memperhatikannya. Ia lebih fokus membuat minuman yang di pesan wanita itu. Tapi ia sedikit tersentak saat mendengar sapaan Shino pada wanita berambut indigo itu.

"Anou, kau Hinata Hyuuga kan? Model terkenal itu? Kudengar hubunganmu dengan tunanganmu sedang memburuk, ya?"

"Kurasa itu bukan hal yang penting untuk kau ketahui," balas Hinata sedikit jutek.

My God! Apa Hinata adalah konduktor bunyi yang sangat baik sampai-sampai rasanya Gaara bisa mendengar debaran jantungnya saat ini. Apa sih yang dimiliki cewek ini sampai-sampai Gaara jadi begini?_ Come on_, Gaara. Hinata itu cuma cewek kok, bukan hantu. Jadi tolong bersikaplah sedikit tenang.

"_Privacy_, Aburame-san," kata Gaara mencoba bersikap tenang. Ia meletakkan tequilla sunrise yang dipesan Hinata di hadapan wanita itu.

"_Arigatou_," kata Hinata.

Shino terlihat tidak ambil pusing. Ia memilih turun ke _dance floor _bersama beberapa orang yang punya hobby sama dengannya dalam hal menikmati malam.

Hinata menatap Gaara dalam-dalam. Membuat pria berambut merah itu sedikit gugup. Gaara berusaha menutupinya dengan pura-pura membereskan meja bar.

"Kudengar disini ada bartender yang bisa dijadikan teman curhat. Apa kau mengenalnya?" tanya Hinata.

Gaara mengangkat wajahnya. Ia seolah menemukan celah untuk mengajak anita itu bicara.

"Setiap bartender pasti terbiasa mendengar curhatan dari pelanggannya. Jadi kalau Anda memang mau bercerita, ceritakan saja."

Hinata mengambil jeda sesaat sambil menikmati_ tequilla sunrise_nya.

"Hubunganku dengan tunanganku memburuk. Memang itu salahku. Karena aku berciuman dengan seorang pria yang bahkan tak kukenal," ucap Hinata.

Deg! Sengatan listrik bertegangan tinggi seolah menyambar jantung Gaara. Hinata pasti sedang membicarakan dirinya. Karena itu, Gaara berniat memancingnya.

"Pria yang tidak Anda kenal? Bagaimana bisa?"

"Dia seorang pencuri yang mengenakan topeng," kata Hinata, "Tidak tahu bagaimana awalnya. Dia mendatangiku, mengambil black diamond yang kukenakan dan... menciumku. Kau tahu, saat dia menciumku rasanya ada sesuatu yang berbeda. Ada sesuatu dimatanya yang begitu memikatku. Itulah yang membuatku merasa sangat bersalah pada tunanganku."

"Apa kau menyukainya?" tanya Gaara setengah berharap. Ia nyaris melompat gembira mendengat cerita Hinata barusan.

"Entahlah. Yang pasti aku jadi merasa sedikit err... murahan," kata Hinata sebelum meminum lagi _tequilla_nya.

Gaara ber_smirk_ ria. Tidak apa-apa jika Hinata masih bingung dengan perasaannya. Mungkin perlu waktu untuk merebutnya dari pria Uchiha yang menjadi tunangannya sekarang. Hinata sedikit heran melihat reaksi Gaara. Karena itu, ia memberanikan diri bertanya.

"Gomen, apa ada yang salah dari ceritaku tadi?"

"Err... tidak. Saya hanya teringat kisah salah satu pelanggan saya yang kurang lebih sama seperti itu; jatuh cinta pada pria bertopeng," kata Gaara asal. Aslinya dia cuma minjem scene dari film Zorro pas Antonio Banderas ketemu Catherine Zeta-Jones.

"Lalu, apa yang terjadi pada mereka?" Hinata terlihat antusias mendengarnya.

"Awalnya mereka tidak mau mengakui bahwa mereka saling tertarik, tapi pada akhirnya mereka mau mengakuinya. Mereka menikah dan sekarang sudah memiliki seorang anak," kata Gaara masih mengikuti alur Alejandro-Elena.

Hinata mengangguk-angguk paham, "Pasti pelangganmu itu tidak punya tunangan yang posesif, ya? Itachi-kun, tunanganku sedikit posesif. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, nyatanya aku memang mencintainya."

Hati Gaara mendadak lecet-lecet mendengarnya. Ia iri melihat cara Hinata berfikir tentang Itachi. Mungkinkah dia bisa merebutnya dari Itachi? Rasanya peluangnya kecil.

Lagipula, kenapa harus wanita ini yang mencuri hatinya. Demi Tuhan, Gaara adalah seorang pencuri, tapi kenapa dia tidak bisa mempertahankan hatinya agar tidak dicuri wanita Hyuuga ini. Seorang pencuri yang tak akan pernah tersentuh pasal pencurian manapun. Karena dia; Hinata Hyuuga adalah pencuri hatinya.

.

.

.

TBC

.

Haduh, multichap yang lain belum beres udah bikin yang baru lagi. Tapi bikin fic ini kok rasanya mengkhianati ItaHina ya? Entahlah, nanti endingnya mau saya bikin gimana. Tadinya mau saya bikin one shoot aja, tapi kayaknya ntar malah ditabokin gara-gara gantung gini.

Moga ada yang masih berminat mereview


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: AU, OOC, miss typos, EYD ngacleng entah kemana dan sederet kesalahan lain**

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

Sejak bertemu dengan Hinata, Gaara jadi terserang virus merah jambu. Senyumnya yang manis berpadu dengan sikapnya yang lembut serta tambahan wajah cantik sebagai _garnish_nya mengingatkan Gaara pada _Blueberry Cheesecake _yang kini terhidang di atas meja.

Ampuni Gaara saudara-saudara. Gaara memang sedang kelaparan sekarang. Jadilah ia mengaitkan Hinata dengan _Blueberry Cheesecake_ yang menunggu tiket perjalanan ke lambung Gaara.

"Untukku?" tanya Gaara pada Kiba.

"Anggap saja pengganti _pizza_mu kemarin," jawab Kiba.

Demi Dewa Jashin yang disembah Hidan, tumben banget Kiba mau memberinya _cake._ Hanya ada dua kemungkinan: Kiba kesambet jin penunggu pohon mangga atau _cake_ ini sudah _expired_.

"Hana-_nee_ yang membuatnya. Karena terlalu banyak, jadi kubawakan saja untukmu dan Naruto," jelas Kiba yang merasa risih dengan tatapan penuh curiga dari Gaara.

Fiuuh… baiklah. Berarti _cake_ ini layak dikonsumsi. Gaara menikmatinya dengan santai sambil mendengarkan lagu. Kali ini bukan beraliran _heavy metal_ dan kroni-kroninya. Melainkan sebuah lagu daerah dari sebuah negara di Asia Tenggara berjudul Panon Hideung yang diimprovisasi olehnya menjadi Panon Lavender. Janggal? Biarkan saja. Orang yang lagi kasmaran nggak akan punya waktu buat mikirin kejanggalan yang dilakukannya.

_**Panon lavender pipi koneng irung mancung Putri Konoha**_

_**Putri saha dimana bumina abdi resep ka anjeuna**_

Kiba merinding disko dengerinnya. Dukun mana yang dipakai Hinata sampai-sampai Gaara kesengsem berat gini.

"_Sewu kutho uwis tak lewati, sewu ati wis tak takoni_…"

Lha? Kenapa sekarang jadi lagu campursari? Kiba cuma bisa mengurut dada. Mungkin Gaara benar-benar butuh bantuan psikolog untuk membetulkan korslet di kepalanya.

.

.

.

Hinata menatap layar ponselnya berkali-kali. Sejak kemarin Itachi belum menghubunginya. Sebenarnya bukan hal yang baru dalam hubungan mereka. Mereka sama-sama sibuk, wajar jika komunikasi anatar keduanya tidak begitu intens. Hanya saja ada beban perasaan bersalah yang terus diarasakan Hinata kali ini.

"Hina-chan belum pulang?" tanya Sakura. Ia heran melihat rekan sesama modelnya masih bertahan di studio. Hinata nggak berminat gantiin Pak satpam jagain studio kan?

"Umm… belum. A-aku menunggu Itachi-kun," kata Hinata sedikit gugup.

"Sasuke-kun bilang ada meeting di Oto. Apa Itachi-san tidak ikut kesana?" tanya Sakura heran.

Ah, benar juga. Kenapa Hinata bisa lupa? Kemarin pagi Itachi kan sudah bilang padanya meski masih dengan ekspresi jealous yang tak mampu ditutupi kestoicannya.

Justru itulah yang paling bikin Hinata pusing. Maunya Hinata, kalau Itachi marah ya marah saja. Hinata sadar kok kalau dirinya salah. Tapi kalau Itachi hanya diam tapi pasang ekspresi seperti itu, Hinata justru bingung. Apa yang sebaiknya ia lakukan untuk memperbaiki hubungannya dengan Itachi?

"Hina-chan, kau melamun?" tanya Sakura.

"Err… kalau begitu aku pulang dulu, ya. Jaa Sakura," kata Hinata.

Sakura hanya mengangguk. Agak tidak mengerti dengan perubahan sikap Hinata yang tiba-tiba itu.

.

.

.

Hinata mengamati orang-orang yang sedang berlalu lalang di sepanjang trotoar. Matanya menangkap sesosok laki-laki berambut merah dengan tato kanji Ai di pelipisnya sedang berdiri di halte. Rasanya bukan orang yang asing. Ah, iya! Dia kan si bartender itu. Gaara!

Tanpa seragam bartendernya, Gaara terlihat jauh lebih keren dengan tampilan _gothic_nya. Tapi jika diperhatikan dengan seksama, Gaara masih memakai celana panjang kotak-kotak dengan warna coklat. Sepertinya celana seragam_ Konoha Gakuen_. Ah, jadi dia masih sekolah? Kami-sama… Hinata nggak percaya semalam dia curhat pada daun muda!

Oh, jangan bilang daun muda, Hinata. Kau membuat author lapar karena daun muda seharusnya ada di meja makan untuk dicolek dengan sambal.

Hinata menghentikan mobilnya disisi Gaara dan membuka kaca mobilnya. Gaara nyaris terlonjak saat melihat siapa yang ada didalamnya.

"Hyuuga-sama?"

Hinata tertawa kecil, "Panggil saja Hinata. Kalau kau memanggilku Hyuuga, rasanya kau seperti memanggil ayahku saja."

Manggil Hyuuga Hiashi yang tingkat galaknya udah mencapai _level diamond_ itu? Nggak bakalan deh. Gaara masih sangat menyayangi satu-satunya nyawa yang ia miliki kok.

"Baiklah, Hinata," kata Gaara, "_Anou_, boleh aku ikut mobilmu?"

_What? To the point_ banget. Ditawarin juga belum. Sebenarnya sih Gaara bukannya nggak tau diri, tapi dia cuma manfaatin peluang. Apa boleh buat, barusan Gaara udah ketinggalan bus. Bus berikutnya datang satu jam lagi. Dan Gaara paling males kalau harus menunggu. Lagian dengan begini kan bisa cari-cari celah buat _attack_ Hinata.

"Naiklah," kata Hinata.

Gaara membuka pintu mobil sambil mengucapkan syukur berkali-kali. Janji deh, mulai sekarang dia bakal lebih rajin ke kuil. Datang aja sih. Berdoanya gimana nanti aja.

'Aku baru tahu kalau kau masih sekolah, Gaara-san," kata Hinata.

"Terus?" tanya Gaara pura-pura nggak minat. Padahal dia lagi pasang telinga selebar-lebarnya dengan hati sedikit takut. Takut nilainya menurun dimata Hinata hanya karena statusnya yang masih jadi pelajar.

"Umm… menjadi bartender itu kan bukan pekerjaan yang mudah. Apa kau tidak mengalami kesulitan dalam membagi waktumu?" tanya Hinata.

"Nggak juga. Asyik-asyik aja kok," kata Gaara.

"Aku jadi salut padamu. Sepertinya kau adalah seorang pekerja keras ya," kata Hinata.

Pekerja keras? Kuli donk!

Untung bukan itu yang ada dipikiran Gaara. Gimana pun juga dia tetep bangga Hinata memujinya. Paling tidak Hinata sudah bisa simpatik padanya. Kalau sudah begini kan, langkah berikutnya jadi lebih mudah.

.

.

.

"Kelihatannya kau sudah mulai dekat dengan Hinata," kata Naruto yang melihat Hinata mengantarkan Gaara.

"Begitulah," kata Gaara santai.

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana menyebutnya tapi kurasa jatuh cinta membua otakmu rusak, Gaara." kata Naruto.

Gaara langsung memberikan death glare pada pemuda kuning jabrik yang tumben-tumbennya serius itu.

"Hey, jangan tersinggung dulu," kata Naruto yang mulai merasa nyawanya terancam, "Maksudku, Hinata adalah seorang _public figure_. Paparazzi bisa saja menguntitnya kemana pun dia pergi. Jika ada yang melihatmu dengannya, maka…"

Shit!

Tanpa perlu dilanjutkan lagi, Gaara sudah tahu kemana arah pembicaraan Naruto. Naruto benar. Media mungkin akan tertarik pada profilenya karena kedekatannya dengan Hinata. Dan itu berarti tak akan ada lagi _privacy_. Bukan hal yang mustahil jika suatu saat identitasnya sebagai pencuri akan terungkap. Dan keluarganya pasti akan…

Ah, untuk apa Gaara mengingat kembali keluarganya. Bukankah ia sendiri sudah memutuskan tidak akan mengingat mereka lagi?

"Pikirkan baik-baik Gaara. Kuingatkan satu hal lagi padamu. Kuharap kau tidak lupa kalau Hyuuga Hiashi adalah inspektur kepolisian."

Gaara terdiam. Kepalanya mendadak migrain memikirkan hal itu. Paracetamol takkan banyak membantu tapi mungkin sebotol Vermounth bukan pilihan buruk. Gaara menjangkau botol berisi wine itu dan menenggak isinya. Darahnya bereaksi cepat dengan alkohol dalam wine itu. Ah, begini kan lebih baik.

Merasa lebih rileks, Gaara memilih untuk fokus di depan komputer. Ia terlihat serius memperhatikan laju angka di layar cembung nan kusam itu. Jika kalian mengira dia sedang meng-hack sistem komputer milik organisasi tertentu, kalian salah. Gaara cuma sedang menunggu _downloading game_ terbaru kok. Yaa... gimanapun juga Gaara tetep teenager yang pengen juga nikmatin masa mudanya.

"Lusa kakakmu akan menikah. Kau tidak berniat memberinya ucapan selamat?" tanya Naruto sambil mengambil sekotak susu dari lemari es.

"Hn... " gumam Gaara.

"Jangan menjawab pake bahasa tumbuh-tumbuhan. Apaan tuh hn... hn... gitu," gerutu Naruto.

"Nggak," jawab Gaara dingin.

"Eh? Serius? Hey, kau kan cuma bermasalah dengan ayahmu. Jadi apa salahnya memberi ucapan selamat?" tanya Naruto.

Gaara jadi sedikit kesal. Naruto kan sudah tahu kalau dia tidak mau lagi berurusan dengan Keluarga Sabaku. Ayahnya sudah mengusirnya, itulah yang membuat Gaara tak terikat lagi dengan Keluarga Sabaku.

**FLASHBACK ON**

"Kapan kau mau berhenti membuat masalah?" suara Sabaku senior yang merupakan Kazekage; gelar untuk walikota Suna. Suaranya sedikit meninggi, pertanda yang bersangkutan sedang menahan amarah pada putra bungsunya yang hobby membuat masalah. Dia baru saja mendengar kabar bahwa putranya kembali berurusan dengan polisi untuk aksi _base jumping_ ilegalnya dari _Kiri Towe_r yang memiliki ketinggian lebih dari 300 meter di jantung kota Kiri itu.

"Aku suka tantangan. _Tou-san_ tahu itu," kata Gaara santai.

'Menyukai tantangan bukan berarti kau harus melanggar peraturan!" tegas Kazekage mulai kehilangan kesabaran, "Kau putra Kazekage! Jadi bersikaplah selayaknya putra Kazekage! Jangan samakan dirimu dengan teman-teman bodohmu, Gaara!"

"Aku benci harus jadi putra Kazekage," tukas Gaara.

Mata Sang Kazekage terbelalak. Berani sekali putranya berkata seperti itu. Sabaku senior itu berkata dengan suara sedikit bergetar, "Keluar Gaara! Keluar dari rumah ini! Carilah kebebasan yang kau dewakan itu!"

"Baik, aku akan keluar," kata Gaara mulai terpancing. Toh ia memang sudah muak dengan segala peraturan yang membatasinya.

Kazekage terkejut melihat reaksi Gaara. Ia tak mengira Gaara akan setuju dengan kata-katanya. Tadinya ia hanya berniat menggertak saja, tapi sepertinya Gaara tak berpikiran sama dengannya. Sejak itulah, Gaara tak pernah bertemu lagi dengan keluarganya.

**FLASHBACK OFF**

Gaara menghela nafas. Matanya sedikit menerawang. Temari-nee dan Kankuro-nii apa kabarnya ya?

"_Three times fast... three times religious feast. You haven't back home._ Bang Thoyib... bang Thoyib... "

Gaara mendecih kesal mendengar lagu itu. Yang nyetel tau aja kalo Gaara udah tiga kali puasa tiga kali lebaran nggak pulang-pulang. Waktu Gaara menoleh, ternyata Kiba yang nyetel tu lagu. Malahan pemuda bertato segitiga merah itu lagi asyik ngacungin jempolnya ke udara sambil berdendang ngikutin lagu itu.

"Bang Thoyib... Bang Thoyib... "

"Kiba, berisik tau!" kata Gaara keberatan.

"Bang Thoyib... Bang Thoyib... "

"Kiba... " desis Gaara.

Urat-urat mulai bermunculan di pelipisnya yang dihiasi tato kanji Ai itu. Jika saja fic ini bersetting canon, mungkin Kiba sudah tewas mengenaskan akibat Sabaku Sousou milik Gaara. Tapi berhubung author masih berbaik hati pada Kiba jadilah Gaara cuma melemparkan bantal berwarna orange milik Naruto yang berbentuk Kyuubi lagi jaipongan.

Sayangnya usaha Gaara tibak berhasil. Kiba dengan cerdik menghindar dari lemparan itu. Hohoho... sedikit nasehat buatmu, Gaara. lain kali lemparkan saja Shukaku asli ke Kiba. Dijamin ngefek deh!

.

.

.

"Hey, Bang Thoyib. Ada yang mencarimu, " kata Kiba.

"Ich! Aku bukan Bang Thoyib!" tukas Gaara jengkel.

Kiba cuma cekikikan melihat Gaara yang menggerutu nggak jelas. Sepertinya ia menolak jad sahabat yang baik untuk saat ini.

Mood Gaara berubah cepat saat melihat Hinata menunggunya di bawah pohon asem yang terletak persis di depan rumah mungil Gaara. Gadis manis nan cantik jelita seperti Dewi Shinta dalam pandangan Gaara ini sedang duduk sambil memegang sebuah kertas berwarna ungu muda.

"Hinata," sapa Gaara.

Hinata menoleh, "Gaara-kun... " ia tersenyum sambil menyodorkan kertas yang ia pegang tadi.

"Apa ini?" tanya Gaara.

Aduh... Gaara. Kau sudah diajari calistung waktu Tk kan? Pasti udah bisa baca dong, kertas itu tulisannya UNDANGAN. Jadi kenapa masih nanya?

"Undangan ke acara ulang tahunku, sekaligus ada grand opening restaurant baru milik Itachi-kun," kata Hinata.

"Aku di undang juga?" tanya Gaara setengah tak percaya.

"Kau kan temanku. Jadi sudah tentu aku mengundangmu," kata Hinata.

"Hn... jadi kau hanya menganggapku teman ya?" tanya Gaara, "Kalau aku, aku menganggapmu lebih. Hinata, kurasa aku menyukaimu."

"Eh?" Hinata terlihat sangat terkejut.

"Kenapa? Kaget ya? Hey, jangan melihatku seperti itu," kata Gaara, "Aku kan cuma mau kasih tahu. Disimpan lama-lama juga percuma. Hatiku bukan bank sih. Jadi nggak akan berbunga kalau kusimpan terus."

Hinata tertawa kecil. Sudah pasti ini bukan pertama kalinya ada yang bilang suka padanya. Tapi baginya, cara Gaara ini sungguh... lucu? Bukannya membawa setangkai mawar sambil berlutut, Gaara malah terlihat sangat santai. Jadi siapa yang bisa percaya kata-katanya.

Kalau saja Hinata tahu, berapa percepatan detak jantung Gaara saat ini...

"Sesukamu saja kalau kau tidak percaya," kata Gaara.

"Kalau begitu katakan padaku, bagian mana dari kalimatmu yang bisa kupercaya?" tanya Hinata masih menahan tawa.

"Sudah kubilang, mau percaya atau tidak terserah kau saja," kata Gaara, "Tapi aku juga tak akan menyerah untuk membuatmu berpaling padaku. kau sendiri yang akan membuktikan itu..."

Gaara terlihat serius kali ini. Hinata melihatnya dari mata jade si rambut merah ini. Ah,matanya yang hijau segar itu mengingatkan Hinata pada si pencuri yang seenaknya menciumnya itu. Mungkinkah mereka adalah orang yang sama?

Ah, kenapa juga ia berpikiran seperti itu. Yang punya mata berwarna hijau kan bukan cuma Gaara seorang. Lagipula si berondong satu ini terlihat baik walaupun sikapnya agak sulit diprediksi.

.

.

TBC

.

Thanks to: **Ryzumy Kazuya, OraRi HinaRa, moe chan, Sugar Princess71, Shaniechan, Cerullean Reed, edogawafirli, Haruno Aoi, uchihyuu nagisa, mayraa, yuuaja, Hina bee lover, chibiballon**

_** Base Jumping**_: Terjun bebas dengan satu parasut di punggung (tanpa parasut cadangan). _Base_ merupakan singkatan dari _Building, Antennas, Span,_ dan_ Earth_. Jumlah _Base Jumper_ di seluruh dunia mungkin hanya sekitar 500 orang

Gomen kalau di chapter ini saya menggunakan lirik lagu dalam Bahasa Sunda dan Jawa. Gomen kalau dianggap mengganggu atau mengandung unsur SARA. Liriknya saya otak-atik karena terinspirasi oleh beberapa teman saya yang memang punya hobby begitu. Bahkan mereka sering banget men-dangdutkan lagu-lagu barat buat lucu-lucuan.

Ngomong-ngomong kemarin saya salah ketik, harusnya _Your face is changing my world_ karena saya minjem lirik lagunya Afgan.

Saya tahu, chapter ini masih banyak yang perlu ditambal sulam. Review dan concrit diterima dengan senang hati.

Molto Grazie


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: AU, OOC, miss typos, EYD ngacleng entah kemana dan sederet kesalahan lain**

**.**

**.**

"Jadi kau mau datang ke acara itu?" tanya Kiba.

"Aku ingin menghargai yang memberiku undangan," jawab Gaara tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari buku yang isinya tentang sejarah Konoha. Oh, sungguh buku yang beruntung mendapat perhatian Gaara.

Kiba tertawa, "Jadi kau benar-benar tertarik padanya? Hmm… wajar saja sih. Dia punya tubuh yang bagus seperti… gitar spanyol?" jreeng… Kiba mulai memainkan jemarinya untuk memetik gitar yang ada di pelukannya itu.

"Jaga ucapanmu,_ baka_. Ada yang masih dibawah umur disini," tukas Gaara keberatan.

Mata Gaara sedikit melirik ke arah Nawaki, sepupu dua kalinya Naruto yang masih duduk di bangku sekolah dasar. Bocah berambut coklat muda itu memang sengaja datang untuk menagih janji pada Naruto yang katanya mau bikini layangan berbentuk komodo.

Yang disindir justru mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Ia justru bertanya, "Kalau Hinata-_neechan_ kayak gitar spanyol berarti Kiba-nii bisa mainin Hinata-_neechan_ kayak gitar itu dong?"

Kiba menyeringai ala kuntilanak keselek paku, "Bisa dong. Asal diijinin sama itu tuh," ia menunjuk Gaara yang sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan horror.

Forum diskusi yang membahas soal gitar spanyol terpaksa diinterupsi suara seruling Suna yang jadi _ringtone handphone_ Gaara. Yaa… biarpun nggak akur sama ayahnya, Gaara kan tetep punya rasa nasionalisme yang tinggi sama tanah kelahirannya tanpa peduli betapa gersangnya disana.

"Ya?" Gaara memencet tombol answer.

"Lama banget sih ngangkatnya. Abis buang air ya?" tanya tersangka utama pelaku interupsi forum diskusi yang diketahui bernama Deidara.

"Nggak, abis _creambath_," tukas Gaara asal, "Ada apaan?"

"Gini, Gaar. Ada acara _cocktail party_ di _wedding_. Tadinya aku setuju mau ngisi acaranya. Tapi mendadak sakit perut nih. Kamu bisa kan gantiin tugasku?" tanya Deidara.

"Sakit perut kenapa? PMS?" sindir Gaara yang tahu banget kalo temennya yang satu itu suka rada-rada… _you know_ lah.

"Bukaann… aku ini laki-laki tahu!" sambar Deidara merasa harga dirinya turun goceng setelah ucapan Gaara barusan.

Gaara cuma manggut-manggut meski kalau dilihat-lihat tatapan matanya lebih berarti oh-kirain-loe-banci.

"Aku keracunan makanan. Gara-gara tadi makan jengkol sama minum kopi. Untung saja aku masih selamat, tapi rasanya masih lemes. Makanya aku nggak yakin besok bisa datang," celoteh Deidara.

Gaara mengerutkan alis-yang-sebenernya-nggak-ada-itu, "_Anou_, Dei-senpai. Jengkol itu apaan sih?" tanya Gaara dengan polosnya.

Deidara _sweatdrop_. Kalau Gaara ada di depannya sekarang mungkin dia bakalan jitak kepalanya. Untunglah dia masih punya sisa kesabaran, "Jengkol itu sejenis makanan dari tanaman yang banyak tumbuh di Asia Tenggara," jelasnya. Berharap Gaara bias langsung mengerti.

"Ooo…"

"Jadi gimana? Bisa kan? Honor bagi dua deh," kata Deidara.

"Bagi dua apaan?" sahut Gaara.

"Yee… memangnya itu job siapa coba?" balas Deidara.

"Ya udah deh," kata Gaara akhirnya.

Daripada nggak dapet sama sekali. Ya nggak?

.

.

.

Siapa yang menyangka lima menit setelah Deidara memberikan alamat dan nama acaranya, Gaara justru agak menyesal. Kalau tahu acara yang dimaksud itu acara resepsi pernikahan Kankuro mungkin dia bakal nolak. Tapi apa boleh buat, dia udah terlanjur setuju.

Kesialannya seakan bertambah waktu tahu resepsi pernikahan sama _grand opening_ restaurant milik Itachi berlangsung secara bersamaan, diadakan dalam gedung yang sama pula. Hanya berbeda lantai.

Naruto dan Kiba yang lagi menikmati nasi goreng kepiting sebagai menu _breakfas_t err… mungkin lebih tepatnya_ brunch_ karena ini sudah pukul 11.00 dikejutkan oleh tampilan baru Gaara. Kalau bukan karena tato _Kanji Ai _yang masih nangkring dengan manisnya di pelipis Gaara mungkin mereka takkan mengenalinya.

"Gaara matamu… " Naruto berhasil buka suara setelah nyaris tersedak cangkang kepiting yang seandainya terjadi, mungkin dia sudah almarhum.

"Gaara, rambutmu… tersiram _tipe x_?" tanya Kiba dengan polosnya.

Gaara men-_death glare _mereka berdua. Ia sama sekali tak menyadari, dengan rambut berwarna putih dan iris mata berwarna keemasan terlebih tanpa _eyeliner_ tebal berwarna hitam pekat yang membingkai matanya Gaara terlihat _kawaii_? Benar kok,_ kawaii_. Bayangkan saja Gaara dalam versi anak kucing yang manis dengan bulu berwarna putih yang lembut.

Apa boleh buat, Gaara nggak mau mengambil resiko ketahuan oleh ayahnya. Bisa-bisa harga dirinya dijadikan keset _welcome_ kalau Kazekage tahu anak yang diusirnya mengais rejeki di pesta itu. Karena itu ia rela mem-_bleaching_ rambutnya dan memakai_ contact lens_ untuk sementara waktu. Untung semua itu didapatnya dengan cuma-cuma. Caranya? Memaksimalkan fungsi revolver yang jarang absen dari sakunya lah.

Tato kanji dibiarkan Gaara begitu saja. Toh, ia mentato pelipisnya setelah hengkang dari rumah. Gaara yakin tak ada yang akan mengenalinya.

"Lihat anak itu. Kasihan ya, masih muda tapi sudah ubanan," suara bisik-bisik ibu-ibu yang melihat Gaara terdengar di sepanjang perjalanannya ke _ballroom_ tempat pesta di gelar.

Gaara cuma bisa pasrah. Sedikit menyesali pilihannya. Maksud hati biar mirip sama Hitsugaya Toushiro ternyata malah begini.

_Ballroom_ supermegah yang kemegahannya menyaingi kemegahan hotel bintang tujuh itu mulai dipadati undangan. Gaara mulai sibuk di _counter_-nya, bergelut dengan berbagai _alcoholic beverage_ yang memang sudah akrab dengannya.

Beberapa undangan iseng menggodanya. Begini nih susahnya dikaruniai wajah yang _good looking_. Apapun penampilannya bahkan jika penampilannya acak-acakan sekalipun kalo udah ganteng ya ganteng aja.

Gaara… tunda dulu deh narsismu itu. Lihatlah siapa yang tertarik padamu sekarang. Bisakah kau jelaskan kenapa yang tertarik padamu justru ibu-ibu dan nenek-nenek?

"Siapa namamu, Tampan?" tanya seorang nenek yang belakangan diketahui bernama Chiyo itu.

"Hitsugaya,_ Obaa-san_," jawab Gaara asal. Dia berjanji akan menelpon yang bersangkutan buat minta maaf atas kasus penyalahgunaan nama ini.

"Kyaa… kau Toushiro Hitsugaya yang calon detektif nomor satu dunia yang akan menggantikan L itu ya?" mata Nenek Chiyo berbinar-binar.

Gaara _sweatdrop_. Kayaknya penyakit pikun nenek ini udah bener-bener kronis.

Pasangan pengantin sudah tiba di pelaminan. Gaara mencuri pandang ke arah Kankuro yang terlihat gagah dengan setelan jas pengantinnya yang berwarna hitam. Heran deh. Bukannya hitam adalah warna yang melambangkan suasana berkabung? Jadi apakah itu berarti pernikahan adalah saatnya bagi para pria untuk berkabung?

Lupakan soal itu. Yang jelas Gaara ikut berbahagia untuk Kankuro. Akhirnya ada juga yang mau sama kakaknya. Mungkin rasa bahagia itu member efek sedikit tampan untuk Kankuro. Dikit aja kok, nggak banyak-banyak. Sesekali memuji Kankuro nggak apa-apa kan? Nggak dosa kan?

.

.

.

Hinata meremas ujung _dress_-nya dengan gelisah. Sejujurnya ia sedikit bosan di acara ini. Sejak tadi Itachi menariknya kesana kemari untuk diperkenalkan pada relasi bisnisnya. Sialnya tak ada satupun yang ia kenali. Undangan yang ia kenli justru terlihat sibuk dengan pasangannya masing-masing.

Sudah begitu, dari tadi topik pembicaraan Itachi hanya seputar bisnis dan bisnis lagi.

"Hinata, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Itachi. Ia sedikit cemas melihat Hinata yang sedikit pucat.

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja," kata Hinata.

Itachi tersenyum, "Kalau begitu temani aku menemui Hoshigaki-san ya," ucapnya.

Hinata mengangguk setengah terpaksa. Tapi matanya masih sibuk mencari-cari keberadaan Gaara. Setidaknya jika ada dia, Hinata jadi punya teman untuk bicara.

"Hinata?" Itachi memanggilnya lagi.

"Y-ya?" Hinata menoleh.

"perkenalkan, ini Hoshigaki-san."

Mami… ada hiu nyasar! Kalau bukan karena darah Hyuuga yang mengalir di tubuhnya, mungkin Hinata bakalan berteriak begitu. Apa mungkin makhluk ciptaan Tuhan di depannya ini merupakan hasil kawin silang _Pithecanthropus erectus _dengan hewan air yang memiliki 5 insang itu?

Untungnya Hinata berhasil meredam keragu-raguannya untuk menjabat tangan Kisame. Dan lagi-lagi Itachi bicara soal bisnis dengan koleganya ini. Daripada makin bosan, Hinata memilih untuk mundur dan mencoba menelpon Gaara.

Sayangnya yang bersangkutan ternyata lagi dikecengin sama nenek-nenek yang jadi _brand ambassador-_nya Po*ds Age Miracle di Konoha. Ya lumayanlah. Nggak keriput-keriput amat kayak tadi.

"_Baby_, berikan aku ginjou," kata si nenek yang di KTP-nya tertulis nama Tsunade.

_Baby_? Buta kali ya nenek ini? Masa segede Gaara masih disama-samain sama jabang _beybeh_.

Gaara mengambil apa yang diminta sang nenek dengan hati sedikit berdebar. Bukan karena Gaara jatuh cinta sama Tsunade, tapi karena ia sedikit was-was. Takut diapa-apain sama nenek itu. Beruntung, Tsunade langsung pergi setelah mendapatkan apa yang ia minta.

.

.

.

Gaara baru membuka ponselnya setelah acara wedding usai. Belasan panggilan tak terjawab serta beberapa pesan singkat muncul. Gaara melewati begitu saja pesan-pesan lain begitu mendapati nama Hinata. Ya ampun! Dia lupa kasih tahu kalau dia nggak bisa hadir di acara itu.

Tapi rupanya dewi fortuna memang lagi kesengsem sama penampilan barunya. Buktinya saat Gaara naik lift, ia bertemu pujaan hatinya itu. Tapi sialnya, Hinata nggak sendiri. Ada Itachi yang berdiri tegak disisinya, bikin hati Gaara seakan dimutilasi Kang Mas Jack The Riper.

"Gaara-kun?" Hinata sedikit terkejut melihat penampilan baru Gaara.

"Ya?" sahut Gaara.

"Kenapa kau tidak datang di acara tadi?" tanya Hinata.

"Aku kerja," jawab Gaara singkat.

Itachi memandang mereka berdua bergantian. Sepertinya ia tak pernah bertemu dengan si marmut _kawaii_ yang... ehm, maksudnya cowok yang dipanggil Gaara-kun tadi. _Suffix -kun _yang dipakai Hinata tadi menunjukkkan kalau keduanya akrab. Jadi bagaimana mungkin ia tak mengenalnya?

"Siapa dia, Hinata?" Itachi memaksakan diri bertanya.

"Ah, iya. Ini temanku, Gaara-kun," kata Hinata.

"Kau tunangan Hinata, ya?" tanya Gaara memandang lurus ke arah Itachi, "Kukatakan saja dari awal. Aku suka tunanganmu, Uchiha-san."

Itachi sedikit terkejut, tapi kemudian ia tersenyum dan berkata, "Kuhargai keberanianmu untuk bicara, _Gaki_."

"Aku bukan _Gaki_!" tukas Gaara merasa tersinggung. Dia kan udah SMA, udah punya KTP dan SIM. Jadi kenapa Itachi masih memanggilnya bocah?

Hinata memandang khawatir ke arah Itachi. Hinata takut, ucapan Gaara membuat emosi Itachi terusik, "Itachi-kun..."

"Tak apa. Kuijinkan dia mengagumimu. Mungkin dia memang fans beratmu. Setidaknya dia bukan pencuri brengsek yang mencuri bibirmu," kata Itachi.

Deg!

Satu pukulan ringan diterima jantung Gaara. Mau tidak mau ia kembali mengingat saat-saat bibirnya bertemu dengan bibir Hinata tempo hari. Bahkan rasanya pun masih tercetak dengan jelas dalam ingatan Gaara.

"Gaara-kun, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Hinata. Ia sedikit heran melihat semburat merah yang muncul di kedua pipi Gaara. Hohoho... apa yang ada di pikiran Hinata melihat Gaara versi rambut putih dengan mata keemasan dan pipi yang_ blushing_ begitu?

Seandainya Hinata punya sifat seperti author, mungkin ia akan berteriak, "Kyaa! Gaara-chan kawaii! Aku mau bawa pulang. Tolong dibungkus, ya!"

"Ya. Aku baik-baik saja," kata Gaara setelah berhasil mengumpulkan kembali harga dirinya yang sempat piknik nggak jelas.

"Kalau begitu, kami duluan ya, " kata Hinata.

Gaara mengangguk, memersilakan pasangan itu untuk hengkang dari lift. Baru saja ia benafas lega, seseorang berambut nanas masuk. Sialnya Gaara mengenalinya sebagai Nara Shikamaru, teman kakaknya. Sebenarnya bukan masalah jika Shikamaru punya IQ yang tiarap. Masalahnya fitnah banget kalau bilang Shikamaru itu bego. Dengan kata lain, ada kemungkinan dia bakal mengenali Gaara.

Gaara cuma bisa berdoa dalam hati supaya Shikamaru nggak curiga.

Dan ternyata nggak dikabulkan Yang Maha Kuasa.

"Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" tanya Shikamaru menyelidik.

"Aku _bartender_ di _wedding party_ Kankuro tadi," kata Gaara.

"Ooo..." kata Shikamaru. Matanya tetap mengamati Gaara.

Sekarang Gaara benar-benar terjebak dalam situasi yang membuatnya tidak nyaman. Beruntung, beberapa detik kemudian lift sampai di lantai yang ia tuju. Tanpa banyak bicara Gaara keluar dari lift.

Shikamaru masih terlihat berfikir. Rasanya ada yang aneh dengan bartender ini. Eh, kalau tidak salah tadi ia menyebut nama Kankuro tadi. Seolah-olah ia memang mengenal baik Kankuro sehinggga merasa tak perlu memanggilnya dengan nama Sabaku-san. Jika perkiraannya benar, maka ia sampai pada sebuah kesimpulan.

"Kurasa aku menemukan adikmu,Temari."

.

.

.

"Baru pulang?" tanya Naruto yang sedang asyik men-_download_ video-video hentai.

"Hn..." gumam Gaara.

"Kusut amat. Nggak ketemu Hinata ya?" tanya Naruto.

"Ketemu kok," jawab Gaara sambil melapas seragam bartendernya dan menggantinya dengan T-Shirt hitam favoritnya.

"Terus?" kejar Naruto penasaran. Biasanya kalau habis ketemu Hinata, muka Gaara bakal fresh dan bercahaya. Sebelas dua belas sama orang yang dapet limousine gratisan. Lha, kenapa sekarang kusut banget kayak baju nggak disetrika setahun?

"Dia datang sama tunangannya," jawab Gaara, "Jadi sakit hati ngliatnya."

Ucapan Gaara yang keterlaluan jujurnya itu jelas bikin Naruto dapet hiburan gratis. Sambil pasang muka bego yang memang udah dari sananya, Naruto bertanya, "Sakit hati ya? Lever? Sirosis? Hepatitis?"

Gaara mendelik. Naruto nggak bisa ngertiin banget sih kalo Gaara lagi semi desperate.

"_Baka_! Hatiku lagi rusak tahu!" sambarnya.

"Iya, tahu kok. Ya bawa aja ke tukang reparasi. Susah amat," kata Naruto enteng.

Gaara tambah kesel. Ya ampun! Sial banget sih dia hari ini. Maksud hati ingin mencari solusi biar Hinata berpaling padanya malah dikomentari nggak penting begini. Padahal Gaara berharap banget sama Naruto yang _notabene_-nya adalah cucu dari novelis yang karya-karyanya bagus banget buat proses pendewasaan.

"Menurut Kitab Undang-Undang Hukum Pedekate cewek yang pernah kubaca..." Naruto pasang muka sok serius, "... banyak cewek suka sama cowok yang romantis."

Gaara terlihat tertarik, "Contohnya?"

"Bawain aja bunga, coklat, boneka, aksesoris atau apa kek yang dia suka," kata Naruto mulai menikmati peran sebagai dokter cinta.

"Terlalu umum. Basi," kata Gaara.

"Kalau begitu pikirkan saja sendiri," tukas Naruto.

"Kalau misalnya bawa dia _base jumping_ gimana? Kan keren tuh pemandangan dari atas," kata Gaara.

Gantian Naruto yang mendelik, "Reparasi dulu otakmu, baka! Kujamin Hiashi akan mencincangmu hidup-hidup, menaburimu dengan garam dan merica lalu menggorengmu dalam minyak panas dan menghidangkanmu dengan _blackpepper sauce_!"

"Jangan bawa-bawa makanan. Aku jadi lapar," kata Gaara.

"Aku juga," kata Naruto, "Cari makanan aja yuk!"

"Ayo," kata gaara.

Yaah... begitulah. Diskusi soal pdkt justru diakhiri dengan cari makanan. Mau bagaimana lagi, sudah panggilan alam kalau perut mereka minta diisi.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Thanks to: **uchihyuu nagisa, Nyx Quarts, brokenwingslogin, Dhinie minatsuki amai, Sugar Princess71, Cerullean Reed, Kirigaku Ai, OraRi HinaRa, Lollytha-chan, Shaniechan, Hina bee lover, Ayyu Hyuga, Kim Sungrin Chuninhyuk, edogawafirli, mayraa**

Chapter ini saya hanya mampu mempersembahkan ini. Semoga nggak mengecewakan dan masih berminat me-review.

Molto Grazie


	4. Chapter 4

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: AU, OOC parah, miss typos dan sederet warning lainnya.**

**.**

**.**

Gaara dan Naruto melangkahkan kaki ke kedai Ichiraku yang tidak seberapa jauh dari rumah mereka. Nggak heran kalo sang pemilik sudah hafal banget sama mereka yang emang kadang-kadang suka utang itu. Menu yang dipilih Naruto sudah pasti semangkuk ramen dengan kuah kecap asin. Gaara lebih memilih_ tempura donburi_ untuk menetralisir rasa laparnya.

"Kupikir kau sudah kenyang makan di pesta kakakmu tadi," kata Naruto.

"Kau kan tahu aku nggak begitu suka masakan _continental,_" kata Gaara.

"Yaa… setidaknya kau kan bisa membawakannya untukku," kata Naruto.

"Malas," ucap Gaara singkat.

Naruto mendelik. Rasanya dia ingin sekali pinjam tutup pancinya Teuchi-jisan buat dilempar ke muka Gaara. Beruntung, masih ada rasa sabar di hati kecilnya yang polos itu. Jadilah ia cuma berkomentar, "Ah, nggak setia kawan banget sih."

"Suka-suka dong. Memangnya kau siapa?" sahut Gaara cuek.

Dan sekarang bukan tutup panci lagi yang ingin dilempar Naruto. Mungkin panci beserta isinya bukan pilihan yang buruk.

"Nggak usah manyun begitu. Semua orang juga tahu mukamu memang ala kadarnya begitu. Nggak usah dijelek-jelekin segala juga sudah jelek," kata Gaara.

Kalau tidak ingat cita-citanya jadi laki-laki penuh wibawa seperti kakek Jiraiya, mungkin Naruto sudah mencekik leher putra bungsu Kazekage itu. Tapi kalau mengingat bahwa Gaara juga merupakan investor yang sering minjemin duit ke Naruto, ia jadi mengurungkan niatnya untuk menganiaya temannya itu.

Naruto mengucek matanya perlahan gara-gara kecipratan kuah ramen. Tapi kayaknya Gaara salah paham.

"Yaah… kok mewek gitu sih? Memang faktanya begitu kan? Belajarlah menerima kenyataan," kata Gaara.

Sebuah bohlam lampu_ imajiner_ yang diciptakan Thomas Alva Edison tiba-tiba menyala dengan terang di atas kepala Naruto. Dan kalau sudah begitu, kata jahil akan sulit dipisahkan darinya.

"Hiks… hiks… nggak apa-apa kok. Aku memang payah. Udah biasa dihina-hina, dimaki-maki, diejek-ejek. Hiks… nggak apa-apa kok… hiks…" kata Naruto.

Gaara terperangah. Naruto kursus drama dimana sih? Kok mendadak jadi kayak _drama queen_ begini.

"Iya deh. Aku minta maaf," kata Gaara merasa nggak enak.

"Hiks… kalau mau minta maaf hiks… bayarin ramenku dong," pinta Naruto.

"Iya deh," kata Gaara pasrah. Sebenarnya dia bukan nggak tahu taktik Naruto. Tapi nggak apa-apa lah sesekali traktir Naruto. Lagian dia juga baru dapet bayaran ini.

Naruto bersorak dalam hati. Kalau bisa dia pengen menari hula-hula sambil _belly dance_ buat merayakan keberhasilannya.

"Ngomong-ngomong tadi kita lagi ngomongin Hinata, ya?" kata Naruto udah kembali normal.

"Hn…" kata Gaara.

"Sudah kubilang jangan pakai bahasa gitu. Aku nggak bawa kamus bahasa kucing," kata Naruto.

"Lucu, nyindir aja terus," kata Gaara yang sadar banget dia masih berambut putih dan bermata keemasan.

Naruto tertawa kecil lalu pura-pura serius, "Menutut Kitab Undang-Undang Hukum Pedekate cewek yang kubaca. Ada beberapa hal yang harus kau ketahui."

Gaara meletakkan sumpitnya. Ia terlihat tertarik untuk mengikuti kuliah singkat Naruto. Apalagi Naruto sudah bawa-bawa KUHP cewek segala yang sebenarnya diragukan keberadaannya itu.

"Sentuh hatinya dengan lembut dong. Kau pernah dengar nggak peribahasa yang bilang kalau kau menyentuh hati wanita dengan tulus, maka bibirnya akan mendarat di bibirmu. Tapi kalau kau memilih untuk menyentuh bibirnya lebih dulu, sudah pasti tamparannya yang akan mendarat di pipimu," jelas Naruto.

Gaara sedikit nyureng. Peribahasa dari mana pula yang dijadikan sumber khotbah Naruto tadi? Tapi ia memilih buat mengangguk seperti mahasiswa yang amat patuh pada dosennya.

"Kau harus tahu, meski bukan makhluk halus, tapi perasaan wanita itu sangat halus," lanjut Naruto.

_What the hell_? Ngapain banding-bandingin cewek sama makhluk halus. Bedanya aja kayak Konoha ke Zimbabwe. Jauh banget lah.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenalin dong ke teman-teman Hinata. Pasti cantik-cantik," kata Naruto.

Saatnya Gaara balas dendam, "Iya, nanti kukenalkan. Kurasa cocok untukmu," ucap Gaara penuh arti.

"Oh ya? Seperti apa orangnya?" tanya Naruto semangat.

"Dia cantik. Rambutnya hitam panjang. Kulitnya agak pucat sih, tapi dia tetap terlihat manis," kata Gaara.

"Kalo gitu, cepat kenalin ya," pinta Naruto.

"Kau yakin? Tapi dia punya satu kekurangan," kata Gaara.

"Apa? Matanya juling ya? Atau bibirnya sumbing?" tanya Naruto.

"Punggungnya bolong dan dia nggak bisa menapak di tanah," kata Gaara.

Naruto melotot, "KALO GITU NGAPAIN BILANG,BAKA!" Ia misuh-misuh sendiri. Kurang ajar juga nih Gaara. Masa mau jodohin dia sama hantu. Yang diomelin justru terlihat nggak peduli. Gaara tetap terlihat asyik menikmati makanannya.

.

.

.

Hinata memandang Itachi yang masih terlihat khusyuk dengan tumpukan pekerjaannya. Di satu sisi Hinata merasa kasihan melihat Itachi yang harus bekerja keras demi perkembangan perusahaannya. Namun di sisi yang lain, Hinata tak bisa mengingkari ia jenuh dengan keadaan yang terus begini.

Bagi Itachi, perusahaannya sudah seperti anak kandungnya sendiri yang diasuh, dijaga dan dibesarkannya sejak bayi. Awalnya Hinata tak keberatan saat mengetahui fakta itu. Ia pikir semuanya akan berubah jika Itachi sudah berkeluarga nanti.

"Ada apa?" tanya Itachi menghentikan pekerjaannya.

"Eh?"

"Jangan kira aku tidak tahu kalau kau mengamatiku selama dua puluh tiga menit lebih enam belas detik," kata Itachi.

"_A-anou_, a-aku…" Hinata jadi gugup sendiri.

Itachi bangkit untuk mendekati kursi Hinata, "Kita bicarakan di _restaurant_ saja bagaimana?"

Hinata mengangguk. Ia ikut bangkit dari kursinya dan menyambut tangan Itachi. Ia lega, penantiannya sejak tadi ditanggapi juga oleh Itachi.

Restaurant milik Itachi ini memiliki nuansa Italia yang kental dengan seni arsitektur yang menawan. Sekilas tak jauh berbeda dengan _Ristorante_ di Roma atau Milan. Alunan musik klasik langsung terdengar begitu mereka masuk. Mereka memilih tempat di tepi jendela yang bisa membuat Hinata leluasa menikmati pemandangan di luar dari restaurant berputar ini.

Hinata hanya memesan secangkir _capuccino_. Sedikit cafein akan membantu menyelamatkan matanya dari rasa penat yang menjajah pikirannya. Berbeda dengan Itachi yang lebih suka_ café nero_ dengan_ carbonara_ sebagai _main course_-nya.

"Kau yakin tidak ingin makan apapun? Setidaknya sepotong _corneto,_" tanya Itachi memastikan.

Hinata menggeleng, "Aku belum begitu lapar, Itachi."

Sejujurnya bukan itu alasannya. Hinata memang tidak begitu menyukai makanan barat. Ia akan lebih memilih _sup miso_ daripada _minestrone_. Hanya saja, Itachi memang kurang peka untuk hal-hal seperti itu.

"Sepertinya akhir-akhir ini kau sangat sibuk ya," kata Hinata.

"Memang. Bahkan beberapa hari ini mungkin akan lebih sibuk lagi," kata Itachi, "Aku dapat ide bagus. Bagaimana kalau kau juga ikut terjun mengurusi perusahaan? Ada beberapa _boutique_ yang…"

"Tidak, aku tidak begitu tertarik berbisnis," tolak Hinata.

"Hinata," Itachi meraih tangan Hinata, "Kau kan tidak bisa selamanya menjadi model. Dan sejujurnya aku tidak rela ka;au ada laki-laki lain yang kepincut tubuh indahmu."

"Kau berlebihan, Itachi," kata Hinata.

"Kurasa tidak," sergah Itachi, "Ingat kan, saat pencuri brengsek itu menciummu? Atau bocah ingusan yang terang-terangan menyukaimu itu."

Hinata tak menjawab Lagi. Ia tahu Itachi memang sudah beberapa kali menyampaikan hal itu. Dan ia memahami sifat Itachi yang cenderung posesif itu. Hanya saja, bisakah Itachi bersikap sama? Hinata ingin Itachi punya waktu luang untuk mereka. Setidaknya seperti sekarang ini.

.

.

.

Hinata sudah berkali-kali membaca sepucuk surat yang baru saja ia terima dari Gaara. Heran, sudah jaman _blackcherry_ begini masih aja ngasih surat kayak jaman Majapahit. Hinata melirik Gaara yang rambut dan matanya sudah kembali seperti semula.

Sore ini, Hinata memang mendapat sebuah pesan singkat dari Gaara yang baru ia baca setelah acara pemotretan selesai. Gaara ingin bertemu dengannya. Berondong imut-imut itu cuma bilang ada yang mau ia berikan.

Hinata mengamati surat ditangannya sekali lagi. Ia sedikit curiga, Gaara membuatnya sambil menghafal hukum kirchoff.

**Bayangan dirimu yang maya, terbalik, diperkecil yang ditangkap retina mataku akan selalu kusimpan dalam cerebrumku.**

**Kehadiranmu yang tak terdeteksi radiologi membuatku bertanya, apakah kau adalah konduktor bunyi yang sangat baik hingga detak jantungku senyaring ini?**

**Seandainya dirimu adalah proton, akulah elektron yang akan mengelilingimu Hinata.**

**Karena bagiku kau adalah orbit yang terus menarik diriku dalam sebuah lintasan yang takkan berujung.**

"Aku tak begitu mengerti sastra. Jadi cuma bisa bikin yang seperti ini. Kau suka?" tanya Gaara.

Hinata cuma mengangguk. Nggak tega mau bilang nggak ngerti. Setidaknya niat Gaara kan baik.

"Kau mengajakku kesini cuma untuk menyerahkan ini?" tanya Hinata.

"Nggak juga," kata Gaara, "Duduklah."

Hinata duduk di salah satu batu yang cukup besar. Ia menikmati semilir angin di kebun singkong yang entah milik siapa ini. Rasanya sudah lama ia tidak merasakan yang begini. Pemandangannya memang tak seindah kebun teh. Tapi suasananya mirip.

Gaara memasukkan beberapa potong singkong yang ia cabut tadi. Udah, nggak usah dibahas soal yang punya kebunnya. Yang penting ada makanan yang bisa dimakan. Kalau anak pramuka bilang nggak ada rotan akar pun jadi, versi Gaara di-_improve_ dikit. Nggak ada roti, singkong pun jadi.

"Gaara-kun, apa seleramu memang wanita yang lebih tua?" tanya Hinata.

"Nggak juga. Asalkan wanita itu kuanggap menarik, tentu saja aku akan mengejarnya," kata Gaara.

Hinata sedikit terkejut. Jadi selama ini Gaara mengejarnya hanya karena dia menarik untuk Gaara? Hinata pikir Gaara benar-benar mencintainya.

"Aku tidak tahu cinta itu apa. Makanya aku belum berani bilang aku cinta kamu. Aku nggak mau ngomong sesuatu yang nggak bisa aku pertanggungjawabkan," kata Gaara, "Yang aku tahu, aku sangat menginginkanmu."

Hinata berubah jadi kagum pada Gaara. Ia tak seperti laki-laki yang kebanyakan suka mengumbar kata-kata romantis yang terkadang berlebihan. Gaara selalu punya cara untuk mengungkapkan isi hatinya.

"Makanlah," kata Gaara membawa beberapa potong singkong yang sudah matang.

"Eh? Kau mencuri?"

"Ya," jawab Gaara ringan.

"A-aku ti-tidak mau makan barang curian," kata Hinata.

"Yang mencuri kan aku. Anggap saja kau tidak tahu," kata Gaara, "Makan saja. Atau perlu kusuapi?" Gaara menyodorkan singkong bakar itu ke mulut Hinata.

Ragu-ragu Hinata memakannya. Ternyata enak juga. Gaara tersenyum tipis. Ya ampun! Kenapa singkong ini rasanya jadi manis ya? Apakah karena Hinata memakannya sambil melihat senyum Gaara?

"Ooi, pencuri!" pemilik kebun datang dari kejauhan.

"Lari, Hinata!" Gaara menarik cepat tangan Hinata.

"Ta-tapi… kyaa… " Hinata menjerit tertahan saat Gaara menggendongnya ala bridal style dan berlari sekuat-kuatnya menghindari kejaran pemilik kebun.

Jantung Hinata berdebar lebih kencang dari biasanya. Tanpa sadar ia mengeratkan pelukannya di leher Gaara. Dari jarak sedekat ini, Hinata merasa tidak asing dengan iris berwarna hijau segar itu. Entah kenapa kali ini Gaara terlihat sangat mirip dengan pencuri itu.

"Kenapa?" tanya Gaara. Ia menurunkan Hinata dari gendongannya dan berusaha mengatur nafas.

"Ti-tidak kok," kata Hinata gugup.

Gaara hanya angkat bahu. Ia tak begitu tertarik mendengar penjelasan Hinata.

.

.

.

Shikamaru menepuk nyamuk yang nafsu banget sama darah birunya yang katanya keturunan Nyi Roro Kidul itu. Kalau bukan karena misi utamanya menyelidiki panda imut jelmaan Sabaku no Gaara, sudah pasti dia nggak bakalan mau merusak harga dirinya yang terhormat itu dengan menjadi _stalker_. Mendingan narik selimut dan tidur dengan guling-chan.

Dari jarak 15 meter, Shikamaru bisa melihat si bungsu Sabaku itu sedang bermain kartu dengan dua rekannya yang berambut duren dan bertato segitiga merah itu. Sulit rasanya untk mempercayai bahwa adik Temari yang dulu angkuh itu bisa membaur dengan dua manusia yang jauh dari kata pendiam itu.

"Kok aku merasa ada yang mengawasi kita ya?" Gaara menyuarakan kecurigaannya.

"Jangan sok jadi selebritis deh. Memang kau siapa sampai-sampai ada yang mengikutimu," tukas Kiba sambil memperhatikan kartu-kartu di tangannya.

"Jangan-jangan_ paparazzi_ sudah tahu hubunganmu dengan Hinata," kata Naruto.

"Memangnya kau sudah resmi dengan si gitar spanyol itu err… maksudku Hinata," Kiba meralat ucapannya.

"Belum sih," kata Gaara.

"Pepet saja terus, nanti juga dapat," kata Naruto.

"Hey, Gaara. Ada proyek baru untukmu," kata Kiba.

"Proyek apa? Benerin saluran air?" tanya Gaara kurang berminat.

"Kau tahu salah satu artefak kuno peninggalan bangsa Aztec itu sekarang ada di tangan salah satu pejabat pemerintahan. Aku sih tidak begitu yakin kau mau melakukannya," kata Kiba.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Gaara.

"Benda itu ada di tangan Kazekage," kata Kiba.

"Aku pikir-pikir dulu deh," kata Gaara.

Sementara Shikamaru yang masih bertahan di tempat persembunyiannya sungguh mati jadi penasaran. Apa sih yang dimaksud trio yang rada mirip sama lampu lalu lintas itu. Yeah, seandainya rambut Kiba berwarna hijau lengkaplah sudah.

"Aku harus terus menyelidiki mereka," batin Shikamaru. Ia ingin tahu apa yang sebenarnya akan dilakukan Gaara.

.

.

.

Hinata memeluk boneka panda miliknya erat-erat. Sejak tadi ia sulit mengendalikan diri untuk tidak tersenyum jika mengingat apa yang tadi dialaminya dengan Gaara. Nenek-nenek lincah juga tahu kalau tadi itu sama sekali tidak romantis, apalagi sok _sweet._ Tapi entah kenapa rasanya Hinata ingin terus mengenangnya.

Gaara… Gaara… dan Gaara.

Rasanya begitu mudah engingat nama itu. Seolah Gaara memang sudah pernah mencatatkan namanya di buku sejarah. Bukan, bukan sejarah dunia. Nama Gaara nggak cocok bersanding dengan Adolf Hitler atau Tuanku Imam Bonjol. Buku sejarah yang mungkin mencatat namanya sudah pasti sejarah cinta Hinata.

Stop! Stop! Kenapa malah mikirin berondong itu sih? Hinata kan sudah punya Itachi yang lebih segala-galanya dari Gaara. Lebih tampan, lebih mapan, lebih nggak merhatiin dia, lebih mencintai bisnisnya dan lebih… lho? Kok ujung-ujungnya nggak enak ya?

Rasanya hinata benar-benar bingung sekarang. Seperti berada di persimpangan. Tentu saja bukan persimpangan jalan Konoha-Suna yang sudah jelas-jelas ia tahu rutenya. Mungkin ia seperti berada di persimpangan jalan di Bojongkenyot yang entah ada dimana itu.

Pintu kamarnya diketuk, suara Hanabi terdengar di baliknya, "_Nee-chan_, nggak ketiduran kan? Ada sesi pemotretan satu jam lagi," katanya mengingatkan.

"Ah, iya," kata Hinata.

Hampir saja Hinata lupa tanggung jawabnya pada jadwal kegiatannya hari ini. Semua ini gara-gara si berondong yang berpotensi jadi pencuri hatinya. Gaara.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Thank's to: **Shaniechan, Moe chan, OraRi HinaRa, edogawafirli, uchihyuu nagisa, Lollytha-chan, Dhinie Minatsuki Amai, Hina bee lover, Ayyu Hyuga, akasuna no hataruno teng tong, shiorinsan**

Seperti biasa, chapter ini pun apa adanya banget. Berhubung dulu saya bukan anak IPA, gomen kalo surat cinta Gaara tadi nggak sesuai sama kenyataannya. Soalnya saya bikinnya yang sesuai sama isi kepala saya saja. Saya lagi agak pusing mikirin USM *curhat mode on* makanya nggak bisa terlalu menggila di chapter ini. Buat yang besok ujian, saya doakan semoga lancar ya. Review dan concrit selalu diterima dengan senang hati.

Molto grazie


	5. Chapter 5

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: AU, OOC berat, typos dan sederet kesalahan lain**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku sudah tahu dimana Gaara berada," kata Shikamaru.

Temari mendelik saking kagetnya. Sebutir baso meluncur ke kerongkongannya tanpa sempat dikunyah. Jadilah ia seperti orang berjakun. Sialnya, bukannya nolongin Temari yang lagi megap-megap, Shikamaru malah cengo sambil berpikir, sedahsyat itukah efek ditemukannya Gaara?

Ohoho… seandainya Shikamaru mengerti. Bagi Temari, sekarung _black diamond_ nggak berarti apa-apa dibanding_ otouto_ tercintanya. Terbayang saat mereka bersama-sama. Gaara kecil yang selalu mengikutinya kemana pun ia pergi. Di saat main layangan ataupun sekedar membuat istana pasir. Itu sebabnya, biarpun orang lain mengenal Gaara sebagai _troublemaker_, tapi Temari akan selalu berpikiran kalau Gaara tetaplah adik kecil yang manis.

Waktu Papa Sabaku ngusir Gaara, Temari-lah yang nangis paling kenceng. Bahkan ia mengancam mau bunuh diri di pohon nanas. Tapi untung saja niatnya itu tidak terealisasi berkat pemikiran logisnya yang berkata, 'Mati dengan mata melotot dan lidah menjulur itu sama sekali nggak keren.'

"Kau yakin?" Temari bertanya setelah baso tadi menemukan jalan keluarnya.

"_One hundred percent_," jawab Shikamaru.

"Serius?" kejar Temari.

"Dua rius, tiga rius, lima rius, serius banget," kata Shikamaru agak jengkel. Ternyata omongan tentang Temari yang sering_ out of character_ kalo ngomongin masalah Gaara itu bukan sekedar gosip.

"Beneran kan?" tanya Temari.

Shikamaru mengangguk.

"Nggak bohong kan?" tanya temari.

Shikamaru mengangguk lagi.

"Ucapanmu itu bisa kupercaya kan?"

Shikamaru mulai pegel mengangguk. Mau geleng-geleng ntar yang ada Temari nggak percaya lagi. Akhirnya keluarlah kata-kta sakti dari mulutnya, "Nggak percaya ya udah. Ribet banget sih."

"Jangan pasang wajah nggak enak gitu dong, " kata Temari, "Ayo, ceritakan padaku bagaimana Gaara-_chan_ sekarang? Dia sehat kan? Tambah ganteng kan? Terus dia tinggal dimana? Dan…"

"Iya!Iya!" potong Shikamaru, "Dia kurus kering kayak anak kucing nggak dikasih makan setahun. Tinggal di gubug reot yang kalau ditiup sedikit juga roboh. Terus…"

"Hiks… hiks…" Temari mulai berkaca-kaca. Nggak tega membayangkan hidup adiknya seberat itu. Shikamaru ber-_smirk_ ria. Menikmati pemandangan langka di depannya. Kapan lagi bisa ngliat Temari Sabaku mewek? Dan ternyata gadis itu tetap terlihat manis kok walaupun matanya basah.

Shikamaru memaki pikiran sesatnya yang terakhir itu. Lagi pula kenapa otaknya bandel banget ya? Disuruh berhenti mikirin Temari malah kepikiran terus.

"Aku bohong kok. Gaara baik-baik saja tanpa kekurangan suatu apapun," kata Shikamaru akhirnya.

"Benarkah?" Temari berhenti mewek, "Bawa aku menemuinya, Shika!"

Shikamaru menggeleng, "Tidak akan. Kecuali kau mengizinkanku memelukmu sekarang," ucapnya taktis.

"Eh?"

.

.

.

Temari mengikuti langkah Shikamaru ke klub yang disinyalir menjadi tempat kerja Gaara. Sejujurnya ia merasa sedikit risih dengan suasana disini. Bukan berarti Temari tak pernah masuk bar. Hanya saja bar yang pernah ia datangi jelas lebih berkelas daripada ini. Belum lagi Shikamaru yang memintanya menyamar sebagai laki-laki. Pria berambut nanas itu juga menyamar. Mereka tentu tidak ingin mengambil resiko Gaara kabur saat melihat kedatangannya.

"Itu dia," Shikamaru menunjuk seorang bartender di bar counter.

Temari sedikit takjub. Sejak kapan _otouto_-nya pinter _juggling_ botol begitu? Hohoho… Temari belum tau nih kemampuan Gaara yang sering mengandalkan _power of_ kepepet.

"Kahlua," pinta Shikamaru.

"Aku cendrawasih saja," kata temari.

Gaara sedikit mengamatinya saat Temari bicara. Mungkin ia sedikit curiga mendengar suara Temari. Masa iya, pria berkumis ala Hercule Poirott tapi suaranya kayak perempuan. Jangan-jangan pria ini banci yang sering nongkrong di jembatan deket rumahnya.

Gaara menepis rasa curiganya itu. Mau banci atau bukan, yang penting orang ini minum dan mampu bayar. Lebih bagus lagi kalo dia juga ngasih uang tip. Gaara meletakkan minuman itu di hadapan kedua pengunjung barunya.

"Aku mau _tequilla sunrise_," seorang pengunjung yang baru tiba itu langsung mengambil tempat di sebelah Temari.

Gaara tersenyum ke arah pengunjung itu. Astaga! Adakah paparazi yang bisa mengabadikannya? Temari selaku kakaknya aja bersumpah, frekuensi Gaara tersenyum itu nggak lebih dari lima kali sejak ia dilahirkan.

"Eh?" orang berambut indigo pendek dan berkacamata itu sedikit bingung saat Gaara meletakkan segelas _jasmine_ di hadapannya. "Aku mau _tequilla sunrise_, kenapa kau memberiku ini?"

"Buah-buahan itu jelas lebih sehat daripada_ tequilla_, Nona Hyuuga," kata Gaara, "Jangan kira karena kau merubah penampilanmu kau bisa menipuku, Hinata."

Hinata sedikit terkejut. Ia berusaha menghindari tatapan mata Gaara. Oh, Jashin! Semoga jantunganya nggak coplok gara-gara berdetak terlalu cepat. Kalau sudah begini, sudah dipastikan darahnya akan mengalir ke satu tempat. Disini, di pipinya.

Temari nggak kalah kaget. Jadi orang yang ada di sebelahnya ini Hyuuga Hinata? Sepertinya ia cukup dekat dengan sepertinya Gaara juga tertarik sama model yang satu ini. Syukurlah, setidaknya itu membuktikan kalau Gaara adalah laki-laki normal yang punya selera bagus. Mungkin Temari perlu mempertimbangkan untuk bikin acara syukuran tumpeng untuk merayakan hal ini.

"A-aku Cuma ta-takut diikuti paparazi," kilah Hinata.

"Aku senang kau mau mengambil resiko itu untuk bertemu denganku," kata Gaara.

"K-kau terlalu besar kepala, Gaara-kun," kata Hinata.

Shikamaru meminum minuman berasa kopi itu tanpa banyak bicara. Astaga! Jauh-jauh ia datang ke bar kok ujung-ujungnya disuguhi shit-netron _live_ begini ya? Kalau bukan untuk menyelamatkan telinganya dari jeweran Temari, rasanya males banget dia kesini.

Sementara Temari lebih memilih untuk menikmati romansa di hadapannya. Anggap saja lagi nonton _dorama_.

.

.

.

Malam ini Gaara terlihat sedikit sibuk. Bukan tanpa alasan. Jadi maling kan juga butuh persiapan. _Revolver_, _check._ Sarung tangan dan _goggle, check_. Foto Hinata, double check. Jangan tanya buat apa foto Hinata. Anggap saja jimat keberuntungan.

Kiba dan Naruto sudah siap di dekat VW kodok warna hijau milik Naruto. Jangan tertawa. Gini-gini Naruto mendapakannya dari kakek buyutnya lho. Dan Naruto berani bersumpah demi sepanci ramen, mobilnya itu nggak kalah kok sama Herby-nya Lindsay Lohan.

"Kau siap?" tanya Kiba yang hari ini bertugas sebagai navigator.

Gaara mengacungkan jempol lalu menyusul naik ke mobil yang akan dikemudikan Naruto.

VW kodok itu akhirnya melesat di kesunyian jalan raya. Setelah mengambil jarak yang cukup aman, Gaara turun dari mobil. ia mengamati beberapa penjaga di sekeliling rumahnya. Ia bisa saja menembak mereka dengan jarum berisi obat bius. Tapi ia takkan melakukannya kecuali jika terpaksa. Ia justru mengharapkan kejar-kejaran yang bisa menaikkan adrenalinnya.

Meski begitu, Gaara tetap mencari celah untuk menyusup. Berdasarkan hukum archimedes yang diimprovisasi oleh seorang dukun, waktu yang tepat adalah 5 menit lagi. Jangan tanya darimana Gaara tahu istilah dukun. Ia pernah kesasar di kawasan Indonesia saat berniat ingin mencuri emas di puncak monas.

Gaara melirik jam digitalnya. Ya! Sekarang saatnya!

Selamat! Gaara berhasil menyusup. Sekarang ia tinggal mencari dimana artefak kuno itu disimpan. Gaara memakai _goggle_ buatan Naruto untuk memindai area disektarnya. Menurutnya, ini benar-benar penemuan terhebat setelah _microwave_. _Goggle_ ini tembus pandang hingga ketebalan 50 cm dan bisa diatur sesuai keinginan. Ehm, setidaknya Gaara sekarang tahu darimana sumber rahasia Naruto mengetahui apa warna celana dalam kakak Kiba waktu itu.

Kazekage sedang tidak berada di rumah. Para maid sedang sibuk bekerja di dapur. Temari sepertinya sedang menonton TV dengan temannya yang berambut nanas itu. Tunggu, ada seseorang yang mendekat. Siapa itu?

Rambutnya panjang berwarna indigo dengan mata berwarna lavender. Gaara cuma butuh waku setengah detik untuk sadar kalau itu adalah Hinata. Tiba-tiba lututnya sedikit gemetar melihat apa yang ada di balik gaun ungu berlengan pendek yang dipakai Hinata.

Siapa saja, tolong pinjami Gaara sapu tangan, _tissue_ atau sejenisnya sebelum Gaara pingsan gara-gara _nosebleed._ Tubuhnya terasa memanas dan jantungnya berkontraksi hebat.

Pertama kalinya Gaara merasa dikhianati tubuhnya. Bukannya bergerak dan mencari persembunyian, ia justru terpaku di tempatnya.

Hmfff... tiba-tiba seseorang membekap mulutnya dari belakang. Gaara berusaha meronta. Tapi sepertinya pelakunya lebih dari satu orang. Gaara tidak tahu mesti berterima kasih atau justru memukul jidat orang yang menyeretnya ini.

"Kyaa... _otouto-chan_!" Temari melompat memeluk_ otouto limited edition_-nya itu.

Gaara bengong. Beruntung darah Sabaku yang mengalir di tubuhnya berhasil nenyelamatkannya dari status sapi ompong _wanna be_.

"_O-Onee-san..._" mendadak ia tertular virus gagap yang kadang-kadang menyerang Hinata.

Temari mencopot _goggle_ milik Gaara, "Ayo, kau harus siap-siap otouto. Tubuh bau keringat dan baju belel begini bukan modal yang bagus buat memikat hati cewek!" kata Temari.

Aduh Gusti nu Maha Agung. Temari tau aja kalo Gaara belum mandi. Salahkan keran air di rumahnya yang mendadak macet. Parahnya lagi, Gaara terlalu malas untuk menimba air di sumur. Dan di detik ini juga, akhirnya Gaara paham. Hinata mungkin cewek yang dimaksud Temari. Andai saja mereka sepuluh tahun lebih muda, pasti Gaara udah nyium pipi Temari saking senengnya.

.

.

.

"Kami sudah mengikutimu beberapa hari ini," jelas Shikamaru yang sebenarnya pengen banget nangis kali ini. Temari menyuruhnya mengawasi Gaara mandi dan berpakaian dengan alasan takut Gaara mandinya nggak bersih dan bajunya nggak _matching._

"Hn..." gumam Gaara dengan wajah sedikit ditekuk. Bukan apa-apa, nggak nyangka aja tiga kali puasa tiga kali lebaran nggak ketemu Temari, kakaknya belum banyak berubah. Masih saja menganggap Gaara adalah adik kecil yang mesti dilindungi dari segala marabahaya.

"Kami tidak tahu apa tujuanmu kesini dengan cara menyusup seperti seorang pencuri itu," kata Shikamaru.

'Emang gue mau nyolong,' _inner_ Gaara.

"Tapi kurasa ada kaitannya dengan artefak kuno itu," kata Shikamaru.

Jleb! Kok Shikamaru tahu ya? Ah, terkutuklah otaknya yang jenius itu. Jangan-jangan ia juga sudah menyadap teleponnya, memasang GPS di tubuhnya atau apa sajalah yang sangat potensial dilakukan olehnya.

Gaara memberikan tatapan setajam_ shuriken_ pada Shikamaru.

"Ayolah, jangan sok kaku begitu. Kau terlihat rileks saat bersama dua temanmu itu," kata Shikamaru tak gentar.

'Tapi kau bukan mereka!' _inner_ Gaara kembali berteriak.

"Ya sudahlah. Ini pasti mengejutkan untukmu. Kau temui dulu saja kekasihmu," ucap Shikamaru.

Kalimat terakhir Shikamaru itu bikin hati Gaara jadi merekah. Anggap saja itu doa biar dia cepet jadian sama Hinata. Ngomong-ngomong soal Hinata, tadi Gaara kan melihat... _shit_! Jangan sampai dia _nosebleed_ lagi. Ah, lebih baik ia menemui Temari dan Hinata sekarang.

.

.

.

"Tumben Temari-san mengundangku makan malam," kata Hinata, "Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan _fashion show_ bulan depan?"

Temari seorang _designer_ dan Hinata pernah beberapa kali membawakan rancangannya. Jadi mereka memang sudah saling mengenal. Tapi tetap saja Hinata heran kenapa Temari mengundangnya makan malam di rumah.

"Aku ingin kau menemui seseorang. Adikku," Temari berusaha keras tidak mengucapkan frasa _my lovely otouto_ di depan Hinata.

"Kankuro-_san_?" tanya Hinata.

"Bukan, adikku yang satu lagi. Namanya..."

"Selamat malam, Nona," Gaara muncul, lengkap dengan topeng wasiatnya.

Hinata seolah membeku saat melihatnya. Dia... pencuri itu...

"K-kau..." ucap Hinata tak percaya.

"Lepaskan topengmu, Gaara. kau tahu, wajahmu sudah memenuhi standar kelayakan untuk diperlihatkan pada Hinata," kata Temari.

Gaara? Hinata kembali terkejut. Siapa yang dimaksud Temari? Apakah Gaara yang sama dengan Gaara-nya? Eh? Sejak kapan ia menambahkan Gaara dalam daftar kepemilikannya?

Pencuri nan kharismatik itu melepas topengnya dan... _Oh My Jashin_! Dia benar-benar Gaara.

"Nah, ak tinggal dulu,ya. Nikmati saja waktu kalian," kata Temari. Ia mengamit lengan Shikamaru untuk memberi ruang agar dua orang itu bisa bicara.

"Kau terkejut?" tanya Gaara.

"Sangat," kata Hinata, "Kenapa kau melakukan semua ini?"

"Karena takdir yang menyuruhku begini," ucap Gaara asal jawab.

Hinata jadi sedikit kesal. Gaara memang nggak bisa diajak bicara serius. Ada bagusnya kalau Hinata pergi saja dari sini. Mudah-mudahan Gaara mau mengejarnya.

Tidak! Hinata tidak senaif itu. Ia memandang lurus ke arah Gaara dan bertanya, "Jadi apa maumu?"

"Kamu," ucap Gaara.

"Eh?" sialnya rona pink kembali menampakkan diri di pipi Hinata.

"Kamu nggak dengar?" tanya Gaara.

"De-dengar kok. A-aku tidak tuli," sergah Hinata, "Aku hanya tidak mengerti maksudmu." Hinata menundukkan kepala seolah menghindari tatapan Gaara yang berpotensi memperparah _blushing_-nya.

Gaara menggunakan jempol dan telunjuknya untuk mengangkat dagu Hinata, "Kenapa disembunyikan? Wajah yang cantik itu sebaiknya dinikmati dengan panca indra yang disebut mata kan?"

_Blush..._

Wajah Hinata kembali memanas. Mungkin ia bisa menggoreng ikan asin di pipinya sekarang. Ia kehilangan kata-katanya saat Gaara meletakkan kedua tangan kekarnya di pinggang ramping milik Hinata.

"Aku hanya akan mengucapkannya sekali. Jadi dengarkan baik-baik, Nona," kata Gaara, "Aku mencintaimu dengan seluruh hatiku."

Oh Jashin! Adakah yang bisa memberi surat ijin pingsan untuk Hinata sekarang.

.

.

.

Kiba menguap lebar, sebuah pertanda kalau dia bosan menunggu Gaara. Ngapain aja sih si siluman panda itu di dalam? Apa mungkin dia lagi _say hello_ ke semua makhluk di dalam sana.

"Nar," Kiba mengguncang bahu rekannya yang sedang khusyuk membuat pulau di bantal kyuubi-nya.

"Jangan colak-colek deh. Gue bukan sambel," ucapnya masih dengan mata terpejam.

Lha? siapa juga yang colak-colek.? Susah juga ngomong sama orang yang tingkat kesadarannya nol derajat mutlak. daripada kesal, Kiba menyulut sebatang rokok. Hitung-hitung sambil menepis dinginnya malam.

Minat Kiba berubah cepat saat disadarinya beberapa orang mendekati mobilnya. Celakanya sepertinya mereka bukan orang biasa. Kiba bisa melihat ada sepucuk pistol menemani mereka.

Titik-titik keringat dingin bermunculan. Mau lari, tapi lututnya sudah lemas tak berdaya.

"Kau!" seseorang menunjuk dirinya.

Detik itu juga Kiba menyesal belum membuat surat wasiat.

"Kau temannya Tuan Gaara?" tanya orang itu.

Tuh, bener kan? Kayaknya Gaara tertangkap deh. Aduh, bagaimana ini? Kiba nggak mau nasib membawanya ke dalam jeruji besi. Lebih buruk lagi kalau orang-orang ini memeberi tiket gratis ke neraka. Membunuhnya, memutilasi dirinya , melemparkannya ke Laut !

"... mari silakan masuk. Tuan Gaara dan Nona Temari menunggu di dalam.

Hah? Nggak jadi mati nih? setengah bengong, Kiba mengikuti mereka. Naruto? Biarin aja deh, ntar juga aja yang ngurus.

.

.

TBC

.

**Thank's to:Haze Kazuki, Himeka Kyousuke, Lollytha-chan, ReNnoVv, uchihyuu nagisa, noir 'like a killer' smile, Nyx Quartz, Mayraa, OraRi HinaRa, Michle, dan azalea.**

Glossary:

1. Kahlua = sejenis spirit (minuman beralkohol) yang memiliki citarasa kopi.

2. Cendrawasih = mocktail yang terbuat dari campuran nanas, semangka, yoghurt dan madu dengan cara blending (setidaknya itu resep yang saya dapatkan saat sekolah dulu)

3. Tequilla Sunrise = cocktail yang terbuat dari grenadine syrup, orange juice dan tequilla dengan metode floating (berdasarkan resep dari sekolah)

4. Jasmine = mocktail yang berbuat dari nanas, leci, simple syrup dan air jeruk nipis yang dibuat dengan cara blending (masih resep dari sekolah, yang ini agak ragu2 sih kebenarannya. Soalnya sudah lama saya nggak baca-baca materi bartending.)

Semoga masih ada yang ingat ma fic ini. Kali ini saya sudah mempertemukan Gaara dengan Temari. Kalo diliat-liat Temari disini juga OOC banget. Tapi memang sudah niat saya meng-OOC-kan hampir semua chara disini sih. Gomen kalau nggak sesuai sama pemikiran readers sekalian.

Review dan concrit masih dinantikan.

Molto Grazie.


	6. Chapter 6

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: AU, OOC berat, typos, dan sederet kesalahan lain**

.

Naruto menggeliat malas. Ia semakin merapatkan selimutnya yang nyaman. Indra penciumannya mengenali harum aroma _sandalwood_ di sini.

Tunggu dulu?

Sejak kapan kamarnya yang bau apek dan pesing gara-gara Akamaru sering nebeng pipis di sini jadi bau _sandalwood_ gini?

Kata nenek, nggak tau nenek siapa, kalau ada bau cendana begini berarti ada orang yang baru meninggal. Seketika itu juga Naruto membuka matanya lebar-lebar. Yang berhasil dilihatnya cuma Kiba yang lagi nonton berita pagi sambil mengunyah keripik kentang.

Tumben si penyayang anjing ini bertingkah laku normal. Biasanya pagi-pagi begini dia udah me-_lipsync_ lagu pacar lima langkah atau suwe ora jamu.

"Oi, bangun, Nar. Numpang tidur di rumah orang tau diri dikit dong," tukas Gaara berdiri di ambang pintu dengan seragam tidurnya yang bermotif bayi panda yang berumur seminggu. Jangan tanya kenapa, ini semua karena Temari yang mengaku kangen banget liat Gaara pakai baju itu.

"Ini dimana, Gaar?" tanya Naruto sedang tidak berminat meledek Gaara. Sepertinya ia cukup sadar, meledek Gaara saat ini _equivalen_ dengan membangunkan panda yang lagi berhibernasi.

"Rumah Kazekage," Kiba yang menjawab.

"HAAHH?"

Kiba dan Gaara refleks menutup mulut.

"Bau tau!" protes Kiba, "Cuci muka dulu sana, jangan lupa gosok gigi. Ceritanya nanti menyusul," lanjut Kiba.

Naruto nyengir gaje, tapi dia menuruti kata-kata Kiba. Sementara Gaara yang tampaknya sedang tidak_ mood_ memilih untuk menyandarkan tubuhnya ke tembok. Memikirkan segala hal yang terjadi semalam.

**FLASHBACK ON**

"Ta-ta-tapi kau masih SMA, Gaara-_kun_," kata Hinata sesaat setelah Gaara mengungkapkan perasaannya.

"Kau hanya dua tahun lebih tua dariku," jawab Gaara.

"Ta-tapi aku sudah punya tunangan," Hinata menunjukkan cincin di jemarinya.

Gaara memandanginya sekilas, lalu menarik Hinata mendekat untuk memagut bibir Hinata. Tak seperti ciuman pertama mereka, kali ini Gaara melakukannya dengan lembut dan sangat berhati-hati. Seolah ia takut ciuman itu akan melukai bibir Hinata dan membuatnya kesakitan. Terlena akan alur yang diciptakan Gaara, Hinata juga membalasnya.

"Aku tak yakin kau mencintainya," kata Gaara setelah melepas ciumannya, " Jika iya pun, aku yakin cintamu sudah terbagi."

"Tapi aku mencintainya, Gaara-_kun_," kilah Hinata.

"Lalu kenapa kau membalas ciumanku? Apa kau memang selalu begitu pada setiap laki-laki yang tertarik padamu?" tanya Gaara.

"Aku tidak serendah itu, Gaara!" ucap Hinata sedikit bergetar. Ia nyaris menangis mendengar tuduhan Gaara. Sejujurnya ia memang menyukai Gaara, bahkan sudah mulai mencintainya. Hanya saja, Hinata masih ingat arti cincin di jari manisnya. Takkan semudah itu melepas cincinnya.

"Bulan depan kami akan menikah. Kuharap kau mau mengerti, Gaara. Carilah wanita lain yang lebih segala-galanya dariku."

Detik itu juga, hati Gaara rasanya seperti ditebas_ samehada_, di_chidori,_ di_rasenga_n, di_sabaku sousou_ … ah, pokoknya hatinya sudah hancur lebur kayak pasir-pasir Suna di salah satu_ anime_ favoritnya itu.

**FLASHBACK OFF**

Temari menatap cemas ke arah Gaara yang dari tadi cuma ngaduk-aduk sup miso di depannya. Kayaknya Gaara memang lagi kurang nafsu makan. Mungkin Temari memang perlu memberikan C**cuma plus rasa jambu biar Gaara lahap dan sehat.

"Hinata…" gumamnya sambil memandangi sup miso-nya.

Ini udah nggak beres. Temari maklum kalo Gaara cuma nggak nafsu makan. Mungkin dia masuk angin gara-gara AC di kamarnya terlalu dingin. Tapi kalo dia udah mengganti nama masakan di depannya, jelas udah nggak bener. Kakek-kakek salto juga tahu itu sup miso, bukan Hinata.

**Red wine that always intoxicating my self, I presume not how…**

**Formidable**

**Compared with your smile, makes me falling awake**

Lagi-lagi lagu gaje mengalun dari ponsel purba milik Kiba. Pemiliknya lagi goyang jempol menikmati lagu. Maklum, di rumah keluarga Sabaku nggak punya koleksi lagu dangdut. Untuk memuaskan hasrat lagunya sebagai dangduters sejati, Kiba pun nyetel tu lagu dari ponselnya.

Dan ternyata berefek buruk.

"Kreek…" sendok di tangan Gaara langsung retak dengan sekali remas. Ohoho… Mas Dodi Kokbusyet mesti belajar dari Gaara nih.

Jurig! Asem! Sialan!

Dan sederet kata-kata yang telah disensor memenuhi rongga kepala Gaara. Kenapa sih Kiba selalu dapet lagu gaje yang bisa banget mewakili hati Gaara.

"Eh, maap, maap Gaar!" kata Kiba yang sadar kalau nyawa semata wayangnya sedang teancam. Ia memilih mengganti lagunya saja deh.

**Nyeri-nyeri moal benang di ubaran**

**(Sakit, sakit nggak bisa diobati)**

**Kajen tutumpuran paeh ge teu panasaran**

**(Mending tabrakan mati juga nggak penasaran)**

Kiba semakin berkeringat dingin setelah lagu yang tanpa sengaja dipilihnya justru lagu Talak Tilu milik Kang Sule. Dan Kiba sadar betul, Gaara yang lagi sensitif itu nggak lebih baik dari cewek PMS. Pendek kata, Kiba lagi sial!

"Cih!" Gaara mendecih. Ia bangkit dari kursinya dan membuang muka saat melewati Kiba. Aduh, Gaar. Muka lu udah ganteng, ngapain dibuang-buang dong. Nanti kalau dipungut Naruto atau Kiba gimana dong?

Gaara menyambar tas sekolahnya lalu keluar tanpa pamit pada semua orang. Uh, patah hati memang punya efek buruk buat Gaara.

.

.

.

Hinata membuka pintu kamar Itachi. Ia mendapati tunangannya sedang duduk bersandar di ranjang. Di hadapannya terpampang sebuah laptop. Itachi terlihat serius mengerjakan sesuatu.

"Ita-_kun_," panggil Hinata.

Itachi mengangkat wajahnya. Ia tersenyum tipis, menarik Hinata agar membungkuk dan memberinya kecupan singkat di bibir.

"Mikoto-_basan_ menelponku. Beliau bilang maag-mu kambuh," ucap Hinata.

"Okaa-_san_ terlalu berlebihan. Hanya sakit biasa saja, Okaa-_san_ sudah heboh," kata Itachi, "Tapi aku senang kau datang. Ah, sebentar," lanjut Itachi kembali mengalihkan fokus setelah ada sebuah _e-mail_ masuk.

"Kau ini," ucap Hinata meraih laptop Itachi, "Kau harus beristirahat, Itachi-kun. Tak bisakah kau sedikit lebih menghargai tubuhmu? Jangan terlalu khawatir. Kau kan bisa mendelegasikan pekerjaan ini pada sekretarismu. Aku yakin ia akan melakukannya dengan baik."

"Tidak semudah itu, Hinata," Itachi meraih kembali laptopnya, "Aku tidak puas jika tidak mengerjakannya sendiri."

'Kau sedang sakit, Itachi-_kun_," kata Hinata.

"Berhentilah menganggapku sedang sakit keras dan akan segera mati, Hinata. Aku hanya sakit maag, itu saja," kata Itachi gusar.

Hinata terdiam, membiarkan Itachi kembali fokus pada pekerjaannya. Hening, tak ada yang berminat mengawali pembicaraan.

Hinata yakin, seandainya laptop dan pekerjaan bisa menjelma menjadi seorang wanita, itulah yang akan dipilih Itachi. Inilah yang membuatnya semakin tak punya alasan untuk menolak Gaara. Jika bukan karena makna cincin pertunangannya ini, ia pasti lebih memilih untuk menerima Gaara.

Hinata nyaris beranjak dari tempat ini, memilih untuk membiarkan Itachi sendiri saat tiba-tiba Itachi buka suara, "Semalam kau kemana?"

Hinata sedikit terkejut. Darimana Itachi tahu semalam ia tak ada di rumah? Ah, pasti semalam laki-laki ini menelpon ke rumah.

"Ke Suna," jawab Hinata, "Temari-_san_ mengundangku makan malam di rumahnya."

"Kenapa tidak memberitahuku?" tanya Itachi. Biasanya mereka pergi berdua jika ada teman yang mengundang salah satu dari mereka.

"Kau tidak menjawab teleponku. Kukirimi pesan, kau juga tidak membalasnya," kata Hinata.

Itachi terdiam, sedikit mengakui bahwa semalam ia memang men-_silent_ ponselnya karena ia masih fokus mengerjakan proposal. Tapi bagaimana pun juga, tak ada satupun Uchiha yang mau mengalah.

"Kau kan bisa menelpon ke rumah," kilah Itachi.

"Sudah, Mikoto-_basan_ bilang kau sakit. Dan aku takkan setega itu memaksa tunanganku jika aku tahu kau sakit," kata Hinata, "Tapi sepertinya hari ini kau sudah baik-baik saja. Rasanya sia-sia aku mengkhawatirkanmu."

Itachi berhenti mengotak-atik laptopnya. Ia memandang lurus ke arah Hinata, "Kau marah?" tanyanya hati-hati.

"Entahlah. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana harus mengatakannya, " jawab Hinata, "Aku akan ke _boutique_ untuk melihat rancangan gaun pengantin. Teruskan saja pekerjaanmu. Selamat bekerja," kata Hinata.

Itachi tertegun. Sedikit merasa tertekan atas sikap dingin Hinata. Meski di atas semua itu, Itachi sadar ini terjadi karena keslahannya.

.

.

.

Gaara melangkah santai keluar dari gerbang sekolahnya sambil mendengarkan musik. Bukan lagu _No Woman No Cry_ yang lagi dia dengerin. Tapi dua lagu favorit Kiba yang tadi pagi bikin dia makin patah hati. Alasannya? Tu lagu Gaara banget!

Kalo hati lagi termutilasi, rasanya kita memang jadi punya perspektif yang berbeda. Sepanjang pelajaran tadi Gaara bener-bener nggak konsen. Waktu pelajaran bahasa Jepang, dia malah nulis rumus aljabar. Pas pelajaran matematika, dia malah ngeluarin rumus hambatan listrik. Suara Kurenai-_sensei_ yang biasanya semerdu suara Celine Dion dikupingnya nggak lebih dari orkes patah hati.

"Anggur merah yang selalu memabukkan diriku, kuanggap belum seberapa..." mulut Gaara menggumamkan lagu itu pelan-pelan. Takut ketahuan Kiba dan Naruto yang semobil dengannya. Yaah... Gaara malas sih harus bolak-balik Konoha-Suna. Tapi dia juga nggak bisa menolak permintaan Temari yang memintanya untuk tetap tinggal, setidaknya sampai Kazekage pulang.

Kiba sih bisa denger samar-samar. Tapi dia nggak berani komentar. Sementara Naruto berjuang keras buat nggak ngakak. Apalagi kalau melihat muka Gaara yang kelihatan menghayati banget lagunya.

"Gaar," Kiba nyenggol lengan Gaara. Daripada dia nanti keceplosan ketawa, "Makan yuk. Laper nih. Kau mau makan apa?"

"Hinata," gumam Gaara.

Kiba cengo. Nggak salah ngomong nih orang?

"Serius, Gaar. Kau mau makan apa?" tanya Kiba berbaik hati mengulang pertanyaannya.

"Hinata," gumam Gaara.

"Serius dong, Gaar. Kakakmu udah nitipin kamu ke kita. Eh, iya. Siapa ya nama kakakmu? Aku lupa lagi. Tamari... Temira... Te..." Naruto berusaha mengingat-ingat.

"Hinata," ucap Gaara.

Kiba dan Naruto berpandangan. Seringai usil muncul di wajah mereka.

"Gaar, inget nggak. Mantan pacarku yang anjingnya pernah pacaran sama Akamaru itu...ngg... siapa ya namanya?" ucap Kiba.

"Hinata," jawab Gaara.

Naruto dan Kiba cekikikan tertahan. Antara iba dan kasihan tapi juga... pengen ngetawain. Habisnya kapan lagi ngliat Sabaku no Gaara _desperate_ gara-gara cewek.

.

.

.

Temari menutup buku agenda kerja di hadapannya. Ia memijat-mijat pelipisnya. Temari memang pusing,. Bukan mikirin pekerjaan, tapi mikirin adik bungsunya. Jemarinya yang bebas ia gunakan untuk menjangkau ponsel _flip_ miliknya. Ia menekan_ speed dial_ untuk menghubungi Shikamaru.

"Hoahemm... ada apa, Temari?" tanya Shikamaru.

Temari yakin Shikamaru baru saja terbangun dari mimpi indahnya saat ia menelpon. Biasanya dia akan memaki Nara yang satu itu, minimal dengan kata 'pemalas'. Tapi sungguh kali ini yang dipikirannya hanyalah _her golden brother_.

"Shika, bagaimana ini? Sepertinya Gaara terus-terusan murung."

Kasih aja balon warna kuning cerah. Lebih bagus kalo ada foto tinky winky di situ. Nyaris aja Shikamaru mengatakan hal itu. Adik Temari itu memang sungguh _mendokusai._

"Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Hyuuga-_san_?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Jelas lah! Gaara jatuh cinta sama dia. Aduh, bagaimana ini? Kau tau tidak, dukun yang punya pelet paling ampuh?" tanya Temari.

"Jangan sembarangan bertindak. Mana ada dukun di Konoha? Kau mau menyuruhku ke Asia Tenggara?" sambar Shikamaru, "Lagi pula menurutku Hyuuga-_san_ juga tertarik pada adikmu."

"Begitu, ya. Berarti masalahnya hanya tinggal si Uchiha itu, ya. Umm... ah, aku tahu! Kurebut saja Uchiha itu!"kata Temari terlonjak senang.

Mata Shikamaru yang semula hampir terpejam itu membuka kembali, "Kubunuh Uchiha itu kalau kau mau merebutnya dari Hyuuga-_san_!" tukasnya, "Sudahlah. Biarkan saja. Ini persoalan yang umum buat remaja."

"Tapi aku takut, Shika. Aku takut Gaara nekat. Kalau dia mencoba bunuh diri bagaimana?" tanya Temari terdengar masih cemas.

"Adikmu takkan seceroboh itu, Temari. Jadi biarkan saja. Mungkin saat ini dia sedang memikirkan cara untuk merebut Hyuuga-_san_," kata Shikamaru, "Ngomong-ngomong malam ini kita _dinner_ di restau..."

"Nggak bisa! Aku sibuk!" potong Temari.

Telepon terputus setelah terdengar bunyi gebrakan di seberang sana. Shikamaru menggaruk-garuk pipinya. Bingung bercampur kesal. Ich! Kenapa Temari cuma mau menghubunginya kalau ada maslah saja ya? Entahlah.

.

.

.

Gaara menyeret koper besarnya tanpa semangat. Bukan karena harus pisah dari Temari. Tapi karena emang belum makan dari pagi. Boro-boro nafsu makan, yang ada justru kepikiran Hinata terus. Tapi sepertinya Temari saah paham. Buktinya ia mendekati Gaara dan memeluknya.

"Jangan murung gitu. _Nee-chan_ juga sedih harus pisah lagi sama Gaa-_chan._ _Nee-chan_ janji bakalan lebih sering nengokin Gaa-_chan_," ucap Temari.

Gaara cuma diem nggak ngejawab. Sementara di depan pintu, terlihat Naruto dan Kiba yang terlihat kerepotan membawa barang-barang bawaan berupa karung dan kardus. Mending kalo cuma satu atau dua. Tapi ini TUJUH! Tiga kardus dan empat karung. Lebih parah lagi Kiba dan Naruto yang disuruh bawa.

Mau bagaimana lagi? Itulah bukti cinta Temari pada adiknya. Temari jelas nggak mau, adiknya hidup kekurangan dan terserang malnutrisi. Maka dari itu, ia membekali adiknya dengan sekarung beras dan sekardus ramen instan. Belum cukup sampai di situ, di tangan Naruto sudah ada kardus dan karung yang berisi minyak goreng, terigu, garam, merica, cabai, susu, juice, sabun, shampoo, pasta gigi dan sederet keperluan lain yang nggak bisa disebutkan satu per satu.

Yang dibawa Gaara? Isinya cuma baju baru dan boneka rakun kok.

Temari nggak terlalu peduli dengan keadaan Naruto dan Kiba. Ia mendekati Gaara untuk memberikan nasehat dan pesan.

"Jangan lupain _Nee-chan_ ya," kata Temari.

"Hn..." jawab Gaara.

"Jangan lupa minum susu sebelum tidur, ya._ Nee-chan_ udah bawain yang rasa coklat, strawberry, vanilla, jeruk, mangga, duren, nangka..."

"Hn..." potong Gaara.

"... kedondong, salak, markisa. Ah, pokoknya kau pilih sendiri saja, ya. Oh, iya. Kalau habis bangun tidur langsung cuci muka dan gosok gigi, ya," pesan Temari.

"Hn..." ucap Gaara.

"Dan lagi..."

"Gaara?" sebuah suara asing kini hadir di antara mereka.

Merasa dipanggil, Gaara menoleh. Ia terkejut melihat siapa orang tersebut. Mulutnya menggumamkan satu nama, "Kaze... kage?"

.

.

TBC

.

Thank's to: **GaaHinalover's, lee Sungrin, Lollytha-chan, edogawafirli ***ga kok. tapi Gaara kan lagi pake kacamata tembus pandang, otomatis tau apa yang ada dibalik bajunya Hinata***, uchihyuu nagisa, Kyosuke ShinoZuki DaRkKniGhT47, mayraa ***gomen, ShikaTema belum banyak muncul***, Ai HinataLawliet, OraRi HinaRa, tanpa nama,** dan ** Dhinie Minatsuki Amai.**

Gomen untuk apdet yang teramat lelet. Bukan karena terserang WB kok. Tapi karena saya lagi tergoda buat bikin Gaara versi skaterboy dalam fic yang entah kapan saya kerjakan *readers: terus?*

Ngomong-ngomong soal lagu dangdut, nggak berarti saya dangduters. Tapi karena ingat jamannya sekolah, teman-teman saya sering berdangdut ria buat lucu-lucuan. Terutama kalo ada yang lagi patah hati.

Fic ini rencananya akan saya owari-kan di chapter 8. Semoga readers-sama masih bersedia ngikutin.

Gomen kalau mengecewakan. Sumbangan review dan concrit selalu saya nantikan.

Molto Grazie.


	7. Chapter 7

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: AU, OOC, typos, dan sederet kesalahan lain.**

**Second warning: Ini adalah sebuah crack fic. Maaf tidak mencantumkannya di chapter-chapter sebelumnya.**

**Happy reading minna..**.

.

.

.

Gaara membalas tatapan Kazekage yang tertuju padanya. Ada rasa terkejut yang luar biasa di matanya. Ada sejumput kerinduan di mata itu. Seandainya _genre fic_ ini adalah drama, bisa dipastikan bapak dan anak ini akan berlari mendekat dengan gerak slow motion lalu berpelukan erat kayak Tinky Winky dan Poo.

Tapi karena _author fic_ ini adalah Nerazzuri, jangan harap akan ada _scene_ seperti itu. Tahukah kalian apa yang diucapkan Gaara saat ia membuka mulutnya?

"Papa, ada lalat di hidungmu," ucapnya dingin.

_What the hell_? Bocah ini dikasih makan apa sih? Berani banget begitu ke Kazekage, sekalipun Kazekage adalah ayahnya. Temari mendelik, tidak menyangka kalimat nggak bermutu tapi emang bener itu akan keluar dari mulut adiknya. Lagian tu lalat mau nemplok aja nggak liat-liat situasi dan kondisi.

Naruto meletakkan kardus yang dibawanya, lalu bertopang dagu. Berharap hape butut Kiba ngeluarin _backsound_ yang pas.

_Krik… krik… krik…_

Jelek ah.

_Meong… meong…_

Ntar dikira kucing garong.

_Sekian lama… aku menunggu untuk kedatanganmu. Datanglah… kedatanganmu kutunggu…_

Ini baru bener!

Naruto memberi isyarat pada pemuda bertato segitiga merah itu untuk meminjam _shiroi-chan_, nama hape kesayangan (dan satu-satunya) milik Kiba. Apalagi kalo bukan buat nyetel tu lagu.

Jiwa dangduters yang mulai terbangun di hatio Gaara bikin Gaara sedikit luluh. Apalagi pas papanya udah bergerak mendekat.

"Gaara, kau masih hidup, nak?" tanya Kazekage.

_'Iyalah. Emangnya Papa berharap aku mati?'_ batin Gaara.

"Oh, syukurlah," Kazekage menepuk bahunya kuat-kuat, "Anak Papa memang kuat dan hebat. Sepeti _HERO_ yang _AWESOME_ favorit Papa, Raden Gatotkaca!"

Naruto, Kiba, Temari dan Gaara _sweatdrop_ berjamaah. Nggak nyangka idola Kazekage adalah tokoh perwayangan yang mangkal di Pringgondani.

"Aku mau pulang, Pa," kata Gaara seolah-olah berpamitan.

"Pulang? Pulang kemana? Ini kan rumahmu," kata Kazekage.

"Pulang sama mereka," Gaara menunjuk Naruto dan Kiba, " Sekarang aku tinggal sama mereka." Kazekage beralih memandangi si kuning dan si coklat. Dari perut turun ke kaki, dari perut naik ke tangan, dari perut ke kepala. Dari perut ke semuanya. Lalala… lalala…

Ugh, seandainya bisa, Kazekage pasti akan menghujat _author_ atas nistanya deskripsi di atas yang persis _jingle_ iklan susu formula.

"Kalian…" Kazekage tiba-tiba menggenggam tangan Kiba dan Naruto, "Aduuh… terima kasih ya sudah mau merawat Gaara selama ini," ucap Kazekage.

"Sama-sama," kata Naruto dan Kiba kompak .

"Gaara nggak bikin repot kan? Udah nggak ngompol kan? Apa sekarang dia masih suka minum susu dengan dot?" tanya Kazekage pada duo NaruKiba.

Gaara mendecih kesal. Apa-apaan ini? Ngapain juga Papanya bongkar-bongkar aibnya? Lagi pula itu kan kisah Gaara waktu masih unyu-unyu di umur lima tahun, ngapain sih diceritakan segala?

"Nggak kok," jawab Kiba.

"Kalian tinggal di sini saja, ya. Temani Gaara biar betah di rumah," kata Kazekage.

Gaara mendelik. Ia memberi isyarat pada dua temannya agar menolak atau keselamatan kepala semata wayang mereka takkan terjamin.

"Terima kasih Kazekage-_sama_. Tapi kami masih nyaman tinggal di tempat kami sendiri," kata Naruto._ 'Walaupun kecil, sumpek, berantakan dan sering bocor kalau hujan.'_

"Begitu ya…" Kazekage tampak berpikir.

"Dan itu berarti, aku juga akan tinggal bersama mereka," kata Gaara.

"Tidak bisa begitu," protes Kazekage, "Kau akan tetap tinggal di sini! Kau adalah calon Kazekage berikutnya. Belajarlah mulai sekarang."

"Tidak mau," tukas Gaara.

"Begini sjaa," kata Temari, "Kau tetap tinggal di sini, dengan kedua temanmu tentunya. Kami berjanji akan membantumu mendapatkan Hinata. _Deal_?"

Hinata!

Yeah, apa sih yang nggak buat Hinata?

.

.

.

"Dia sudah berhenti bekerja beberapa hari yang lalu un," kata Deidara, "Ku dengar dia pulang ke rumah orang tuanya un. Memangnya ada masalah apa antara Nona dengan Gaara un?"

"Umm… tidak," kata Hinata.

Tentu saja tidak mungkin Hinata bilang kalau dia merindukan pemuda berambut merah itu. Sekalipun mungkin saja sebagai sesama _bartender_, Deidara sudah tahu skandalnya dengan Gaara.

Skandal?

'Ah, jangan berpikir macam-macam Hinata. Sebentar lagi kau akan menikah dengan Itachi,' batin Hinata.

Ngomong-ngomong soal Itachi, si sulung Uchiha itu masih saja sibuk dengan 'istri'nya. Uughh… belum menikah saja, Itachi masih belum rela membagi waktunya untuk Hinata. Tiap kali ditegur Fugaku maupun diprotes Hinata, ia kana selalu berkata, "Aku harus bekerja keras agar semua baik-baik saja saat kutinggal menikah dan _honeymoon_ dengan Hinata."

"Nona sedang banyak pikiran ya, un?" tanya Deidara.

Hinata menatap mata saat seperti ini, mungkin curhat pada seorang _bartender_ bisa sedikit membantu. Ia teringat ucapan Gaara. Tiap bartender pasti biasa mendengar curajhan hati para pelanggannya.

"Aku bingung harus bagaimana," kata Hinata, "Sebentar lagi aku akan menikah dengan Itachi. Tapi hatiku malah terus-terusan menginginkan Gaara."

"Itachi sudah tau soal ini un?" tanya Deidara.

Hinata menggeleng, "Ita-_kun_ sangat posesif. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana reaksinya seandainya dia tahu."

"Aneh, ya un. Dia posesif un, tapi tak pernah memperhatikanmu un. Kenapa tidak membatalkannya saja un?" tanya Deidara, "Ini hidupmu, un. Nona harus menjemput sendiri takdir Nona , un. Kata temanku un, jodoh ada di tangan Dewa Jash… ehm maksudku Tuhan un. Tapi kalau Nona tidak mengambilnya un, jodoh Nona hanya akan ada di tangan Tuhan selamanya un, bukan di sisimu."

"Ah, iya juga ya. Terima kasih sudah mau mendengar ceritaku," Hinata tersenyum.

'Duh, manis banget. Pantes aja Gaara naksir berat un,' batin Deidara. Pemuda pirang ini membalas senyum Hinata.

Dhuaagghh!

"Aw, sakit un!" jerit Deidara refleks.

"De-Dei-_san_ tidak apa-apa?" tanya Hinata sedikit khawatir.

"Nggak apa-apa kok, un. Cuma digigit tikus kecil. Warnanya merah un," sindir Deidara melirik ke bawah. Tempat dimana seorang pemuda berambut merah sedang meringkuk, tangannya menggenggam sebuah palu.

"Ti-tikus?" Hinata terlihat takut.

"Udah kabur kok un. Tikusnya takut sama yang ganteng-ganteng un. Addaww!" Deidara menjerit saat lagi-lagi Gaara menjatuhkan palu di kakinya. Gaara men-_death_ _glare_-nya dengan tatapan yang kurang lebih bermakna jangan-tebar-pesona-sama-pacarku!

Tapi sayangnya, Deidara memang salah satu manusia yang diciptakan Tuhan untuk menguji mental Gaara.

"Nona Hinata itu cantik lho un. Cuma laki-laki bodoh yang menyia-nyiakan Nona un. Kalau aku jadi Gaara un, aku pasti akan mengejarmu samapai tititk darah penghabisan," kata Gaara.

Hinata merona. Gaara mendelik. Deidara memasang senyum semanis fruktosa.

Ah, bersabarlah, Gaara. Sudah jadi resikomu jadi pejuang cinta.

.

.

.

"Ayolah. Kau cantik lho. Orang cantik biasanya nggak pelit," rayu Kiba pada gadis berambut coklat di depannya.

Hanabi memalingkan muka. Sayangnya ia tidak bisa menutupi semburat kemerahan di kedua pipinya. Ugh... biarpun dia tahu Kiba cuma main-main dan hanya ingin menggodanya, tetap saja dia tersipu-sipu.

"Ayolah. Kasih tahu ya. Nanti kudoakakan biar dapat pacar yang ganteng," pinta Kiba.

Gleg!

Darimana dia tahu kalau Hanabi masih jomblo? Memangnya ketahuan ya muka-muka jomblo?

"Atau mau sama aku saja? Hehehe… aku memang nggak ganteng sih. Tapi aku ini menyenangkan lho," kata Kiba.

Hanabi melirik sekilas, lalu memalingkan wajahnya lagi. Padahal hatinya sibuk mengagumi kesederhaan pemuda ini. Dia memang tidak tampan, tapi menarik. Kalau melihat lengannya yang berotot dan tampak kuat itu, sepertinya menyenangkan jika ada di pelukannya.

Eh? Kenapa pikirannya tiba-tiba kesitu sih?

"Gaara itu baik lho. Kamu nggak rugi deh punya kakak ipar kayak dia," kata Kiba, "Memang terkadang sedikit menyebalkan, tapi dia tahu bagaimana ia harus bersikap pada orang-orang disekelilingnya. Sebagai sahabat, aku ingin mendukungnya."

Dan dia juga seorang yang sepertinya menghargai persahabatan. Astaga! Astaga! Kenapa Hanabi malah sibuk memikirkan si tato segitiga merah itu? Pemuda ini menanyakan lokasi pernikahan kakaknya. Apa sebaiknya ia beritahu saja?

"Baiklah. Tapi tidak gratis," kata Hanabi.

"UAPA? Ya ampun, Nona. Kau tahu kan, aku ini miskin. Buat makan aja susah. Mesti kerja banting tulang dulu. Tega sekali kau minta bayaran padaku," jerit Kiba spontan.

Hanabi _sweatdrop_. Padahal dia cuma mau minta nomor ponsel pemuda ini, kenapa dia malah heboh begitu. Hanabi nggak butuh duit tambahan dari Kiba kali. Uang sakunya cukup kok kalo cuma buat beli motor impian Kiba.

"Aku tidak bicara soal uang kok," ucapnya.

"Eh? Bukan ya? Ya sudah deh. Apa saja imbalannya," kata Kiba terlihat senang dan sangat lega.

"Tempatnya di Bukit Utara Konoha. Di sana pemandangannya indah. Cocok untuk pesta kebun," jelas Hanabi, "Acaranya lusa jam sepuluh pagi."

"Bukit utara Konoha jam sepuluh pagi ya?" gumam Kiba, "Arigatou. Kau membuat segalanya jadi mudah, " Kiba memberikan satu kecupan di pipi kanan Hanabi. "Untuk Nona cantik yang baik hati."

Hanabi _blushing_ akut. Kiba hanya ber-_hi-five_ ria lalu pergi meninggalkan Hanabi yang masih mematung sambil meraba pipinya. O em ji! Bekas kecupan ini nggak akan dicuci!.

.

.

.

Hinata menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin. Calon mempelai wanita itu terlihat cantik dengan segala hal yang melekat di tubuhnya. Tapi ada sesuatu yang kurang. Pancaran kebahagiaan itu tidak terlihat di wajahnya.

Tak ada sinar kebahagiaan di mata _lavender_ yang indah itu. Mata itu berkali-kali melirik ponsel berwarna _silver_ yang terus membisu. Sejak bertengkar dengan Gaara sebulan lalu, tak sekalipun Gaara menghubunginya.

Hinata menepis pikirannya tentang Gaara. Ini semua harus diakhiri. Hari ini ia akan melepas nama Hyuuga yang melekat pada dirinya dan menyandang nama Uchiha.

"Hinata, kau siap?" Sakura muncul di balik pintu. Gadis Haruno itu terlihat cantik dengan _little black dress_-nya.

"Sakura-_chan_…" ucap Hinata ragu-ragu, "Apa tidak apa-apa kalau aku tidak menelpon Gaara? Aku… ingin bicara dengannya."

"Pikirkan perasaannya juga, Hinata."

Sakura benar. Saat ini Gaara pasti masih dalam tahap me-_recovery_ hatinya. Menghubunginya hanya akan membangkitkan kembali luka hatinya. Ah, semoga Gaara tidak depresi dan menumpahkan segalanya di meja bar.

"Sudahlah," kata Sakura, "Ayo kita pergi. Pangeran ber-_limousine_ putihmu sudah menunggu."

Hinata mengiyakan. Ia mengikuti langkah Sakura. Gaun pengantinnya tidak terlalu rumit, ak perlu dibantu bawakan. Tangannya membawa sebuah buket fressia segar. Hinata menarik nafas panjang. Ugh.. selamat tinggal masa lajang. Selamat tinggal Gaara…

Berkali-kali Sakura melirik ke arah Hinata. Ia tahu, pikiran Hinata tak sepenuhnya siap untuk pernikahan ini. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, ia sendiri yang menolak membatalkan pernikahan.

Hinata turun dari _limousine_ yang membawanya. Ia melangkah sambil menebar senyum, yang sebenarnya sedikit dipaksakan. Itachi sudah menunggunya di depan altar pernikahan, seolah mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyambut masa depan baru mereka. Hinata mengamit lengan ayahnya yang mengantarkannya ke gerbang pernikahan.

"Hentikan pernikahan bodoh ini!" seorang pemuda berambut merah muncul di antara para undangan. Tangannya memegang sebuah pistol yang teratah pada Hinata.

"Ga-Gaara?" Hinata terkejut.

Hiashi bertindak sigap. Ia menyembunyikan Hinata di belakangnya, lalu memberikan tatapan tajam pada Gaara. Itachi dan Neji berniat mendekat, sebelum Gaara mengarahkan satu pistol lagi pada mereka.

Seorang Sabaku no Gaara dengan dua pistol di kedua tangannya.

Hiashi merasa terjepit. Menyesal ia tidak membawa FN Five Seven miliknya. Ia pikir tak akan terjadi apa-apa karena mereka sudah mengarahkan puluhan petugas keamanan terbaik. Dan jika pemuda ini bisa lolos dengan mudah, berarti dia orang yang berpengalaman di bidang kriminalitas.

"Apa maumu, bocah merah?" Itachi tidak tahan untuk menyuarakan isi hatinya.

"Aku mau Hinata," jawab Gaara dingin.

DOR!

Gaara menarik pelatuk pistolnya, membuat benda itu memuntahkan sebutir peluru yang mengarah ke dada Hiashi.

Hinata terpekik saat ayahnya ambruk. Semua yang hadir menatap tak percaya. Neji sudah akan bergerak maju kalau Sasuke tidak menahannya. Situasinya sedang gawat sekarang.

Hinata berjongkok di sisi ayahnya yang tengah berusaha mencabut peluru berisi cairan berwarna kehijauan itu.

"_To-tou-san_…" Hinata terisak.

"Kau ikut denganku, Hinata," Gaara menempelkan ujung pistolnya ke kepala Hinata.

"Kau!" Itachi geram dan berlari mendekati mereka.

"Diam disitu atau kau akan melihat Hinata mati di depanmu!" tukas Gaara.

Langkah Itachi terhenti seketika. Ia memandang Hinata yang masih terisak. Hiashi tak bisa bergerak lagi. Tapi matanya memberi isyarat agar Hinata mengikuti kemauan Gaara daripada terjadi sesuatu yang lebih buruk.

"Ayo!" kata Gaara sedikit memaksa Hinata untuk bangkit. Ia melingkarkan lengannya di sekeliling leher Hinata tanpa melepas pistolnya dari gadis Hyuuga yang terlihat sangat takut itu. Pelan-pelan Gaara bergerak mundur.

DOR!

Satu peluru kembali dimuntahkan saat ada beberapa petugas yang mencoba mendekat. Neji menghampiri pamannya untuk mengecek kondisi Hiashi yang sudah tergeletak tak sadarkan diri.

"Demi Tuhan, jangan sakiti Hinata!" seru Itachi frustasi.

Gaara menyeringai. Ia membawa Hinata ke tepi tebing, lalu membalikkan tubuh Hinata agar berhadapan dengannya.

"Buka _wedding veil_-mu. Itu akan mengganggu," kata Gaara.

"Hiks…" Hinata terisak. Ia memang ingin bertemu Gaara. Tapi bukan kondisi seperti ini yang ia inginkan. Ini tampak sangat menyakitkan. Gaara membunuh ayahnya.

"Buka atau kau ingin aku menembak satu orang lagi," ancam Gaara.

Mau tidak mau, Hinata melepas _wedding veil_-nya.

"Sekarang peluk aku erat-erat, " pinta Gaara.

Tak ada pilihan lain bagi Hinata. Ia memeluk tubuh Gaara erat-erat. Ia berbisik di telinga Gaara, "Kau jahat Gaara-_kun_…"

Gaara menjatuhkan pistolnya. Ia balas memeluk Hinata erat-erat. Ia memejamkan matanya sesaat sebelummelompat dari tebing dengan ketinggian ratusan meter dari permukaan tanah.

Semua orang membelalakkan matanya saat tubuh Gaara dan Hinata melayang dan tertarik gravitasi bumi.

"HINATA!" teriak Itachi frustasi.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Thank's to: **Azalea Ungu, Zialicious, ichsana-hyuuga, Zaskey-chan, chocolatess, Ai HinataLawliet, uchihyuu nagisa, Lollytha-chan, OraRi HinaRa, Park Hye Lin, mayraa, mayu masamune, Camillia Asha, finestabc**, dan** edogawafirli**

Terima kasih juga untuk yang bersedia me-read n review sekuel fic ini yang berjudul For My Beloved. Maaf tidak saya sebutkan satu per satu.

Seandainya saya jadi Hanabi... Ah, kau memang nggak ganteng Kiba. Tapi setia kawanmu itu lho yang bikin saya klepek-klepek #skip saja author yang lagi ber fan girling-an ini

Gomen kalo humor di chap ini bener-bener ga kerasa. Mood humor saya memang lagi turun drastis gara-gara project fic yang sedikit lebih serius. Untuk alasan yang sama, gomen juga atas keterlambatan update.

Karena itu, crack fic ini tetep butuh review dan concrit.

Molto Grazie


	8. Chapter 8

Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: AU, OOC, typos dan sederet kesalahan lain

Second warning: Crack fic!

.

.

"HINATA!" jerit Itachi.

Tubuh Gaara dan Hinata semakin melayang dan bergerak turun. Itachi terkulai lemas di tepi tebing. Ia tak sanggup membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi pada calon istrinya.

Syuut!

Olala! Sebuah parasut terkembang dari punggung Gaara, menyusul sebuah parasut cadangan.

"Wow!" Kata itu refleks keluar dari mulut Hanabi. "Gaara-_nii_ keren!"

Hinata membuka matanya takut-takut saat merasa tubuhnya tak kunjung berbenturan dengan tanah. Ia membulatkan matanya takjub saat melihat pemandangan di bawahnya. Areal persawahan yang menyerupai karpet tebal, air terjun di sebelah kiri, lalu hijaunya pepohonan di sebelah kanan. Ini… luar biasa. Seperti inikah rasanya terbang?

"Menurutmu bagaimana?" tanya Gaara.

"I-indah sekali," jawab Hinata takjub.

Sayangnya semua hal menakjubkan yang disaksikannya harus terhenti dalam waktu kurang dari setengah menit. Singkat, tapi benar-benar pengalaman yang membuat adrenalin muncrat. Kiba dan Naruto sudah menanti mereka dengan mobil dinas mereka, VW kodok warna hijau kebanggaan Naruto.

"Hai." Oh, jangan lupakan Temari kawan! Ia bersama Shikamaru menanti mereka di sisi lain lokasi pendaratan Gaara dan Hinata.

"Ga-Gaara…" ucap Hinata perlahan setelah berhasil menormalisasi ritme pernapasannya.

Plakk!

Sebuah tamparan mendarat mulus di pipi si bungsu Sabaku. Tetes demi tetes air mata mulai terlihat di sudut mata _lavender_ itu.

_Bloody hell_! Aksi heroik begini kok dikasih tamparan sih? Padahal Gaara mengharapkan pelukan hangat atau ciuman di pipi.

"Ka-kau benar-benar kejam! Pe-pembunuh!" tuding Hinata.

"Aku memang pencuri, tapi aku bukan pembunuh! Ayahmu hanya akan pingsan selama dua belas jam," kata gaara, "Jadi sekarang beri aku pelukan agar kutahu kau milikku."

"Kau salah," setetes air mata kembali jatuh, "Aku milik Itachi."

Seketika itu juga emosi Gaara langsung menggelegak. Ya ampun! Dia sudah mati-matian seperti ini, masih saja tidak dihargai. Cih! Kenapa sih perempuan suka banget menyiksa diri. Padahal demi rencana itu, Gaara udah bela-belain nggak tidur, nggak makan bahkan nggak mandi.

Ya pantes aja Hinata ogah meluk, Gaar!

_**Daripada sakit hati lebih baik sakit gigi ini biar tak mengapa**_

_**Rela… rela… rela… aku relakan**_

Hape Kiba emang canggih. Tau aja _backsound_ yang pas. Untuk melengkapi rasa sakit hati yang diterima, Gaara mengeluarkan sebungkus bunga dan menyerahkannya pada Hinata.

Emang sebungkus kok, bukan sekuntum. Buat hal-hal seperti ini, author se-a(w)sem Nerazzuri nggak akan salah ketik kok. Nyatanya emang isi bungkusan itu adalah mahkotabunga mawar merah dan putih kayak bendera Jepang. Bahasa paling simpe sih bunga tabur.

_What_?

Belum ngerti juga? Ckckck… indikasi nggak pernah nyekar ke makam nih.

Kembali ke tokoh utama di sini, Gaara memasang wajah sendu yang bisa banget menggerakkan hati para dermawan untuk menyisihkan sekeping koin lima ratus perak untuk si rambut merah ini. Barangkali wajah sendu nan eksotik Gaara mengingatkan mereka pada icon WWF berwujud panda imut.

"Kalau begitu, kembalikan hatiku," ucap Gaara.

Hinata terkesiap. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan cemas. Sesekali matanya melirik bungkusan berisi mahkota bunga. Ia merasakan kekecewaan yang teramat dalam dari mata kekasihnya.

"Kau pencuri," kata Gaara, "Pencuri paling tamak yang kuketahui."

"Ka-kau yang pencuri!" elak Hinata.

"Kamu!" tuding Gaara, "Kau mencuri hatiku, tahu! Membuatku tak berdaya seperti ini. Kau juga mencuri separuh jiwaku, membuatku amat bergantung padamu. Seolah tak cukup, kau bahkan mencuri semua pikiranku. Kepalaku ini penuh dengan dirimu. Aku tak lebih dari orang tolol yang mengejar-ngejar cinta calon Nyonya Uchiha!" Kali ini Gaara benar-benar meledak.

"Ga-Gaara-_kun_…" Hinata menatap Gaara tak percaya. Antara tersinggung karena dituding sebagai pencuri dan rasa bersalah karena membuat Gaara terjatuh sedemikian dalam. "Maaf." Kata itulah yang akhirnya diucapkan Hinata.

"Kuterima maafmu hanya dengan cintamu," tukas Gaara dengan nada dingin.

"Gaara, kumohon mengertilah. Pernikahanku dengan Itachi tidak hanya melibatkan kami berdua. Sebuah pernikahan tentunya melibatkan dua keluarga. Tidak masalah jika aku batalkan pernikahan lalu keluarga Uchiha hanya membenciku. Tapi sungguh sulit bagiku membayangkan Uchiha membenci Hyuuga," jelas Hinata.

"Sesukamu saja. Pergilah kalau memang hatimu ada di sana," tukas Gaara.

Hinata tak menjawab. Ini jelas pilihan yang sulit. Jika hanya mengikuti kehendak hati, tentu ia sudah melompat memeluk Gaara. Ah, seandainya masalah ini tak berkaitan dengan Uchiha-Hyuuga, mungkin segalanya akan menjadi lebih mudah.

.

.

.

Itachi menatap selembar foto yang terpajang di kamarnya. Foto dirinya dan Hinata tiga tahun lalu, saat mereka belum memiliki ikatan apa pun selain. Kala itu, Hinata masih menganggapnya kakak karena memang gadis itu teman baik adiknya.

Segalanya mungkin takkan berubah andai ia tidak menyatakan cinta pada Hinata dan memulai status baru yang akhirnya dikukuhkan oleh ikatan pertunangan beberapa bulan lalu. Itachi masih menganggap semuanya baik-baik saja.

Sampai ketika Gaara menghancurkan semuanya.

Tidak.

Gaara tidak menghancurkan apa pun. Sungguh picik jika ia beranggapan begitu. Gaara justru memberikan tamparan keras padanya betapa selama ini ia lalai menjaga cinta Hinata. Bukan salah Gaara jika ia datang saat pertunangannya dengan Hinata rapuh.

Ya! Itachi sadar sepenuhnya. Ambisinya memberikan kehidupan yang layak untuk Hinata kini menjadi bumerang. Ia larut dalam ambisinya hingga seringkali melupakan Hinata yang tentu membutuhkan bukti konkrit bahwa cinta itu masih ada. Bukan salah Hinata jika ia tertarik pada pesona Sabaku Gaara yang begitu memikat.

Tapi… sanggupkah Itachi melepas Hinata agar meraih kebahagiaannya?

"_Nii-chan_." Suara Sasuke terdengar mengagetkan Itachi, "Hina-_chan_ sudah kembali. Sebaiknya _nii-chan_ ke sana untuk melihatnya."

"Apa dia baik-baik saja?" tanya Itachi.

Sasuke mengiyakan, "Neji bilang dia baik-baik saja. Temari dan adiknya mengantarnya pulang. Dia hanya sedikit _shock._"

"Aku akan melihatnya nanti. Kurasa Hinata ingin menenangkan diri dulu," kata Itachi.

Sungguh, kalimat itu lebih pantas Itachi tujukan untuk dirinya sendiri. Nyatanya dirinya lah yang masih merasa bimbang.

"Hai," sapaannya terdengar sedikit kaku saat ia mendatangi Hinata keesokan harinya. Gadis Hyuuga itu tengah menikmati teh sore harinya di balkon kamar bersama Hiashi. Pria berumur pertengahan empat puluh itu terlihat segar setelah insiden kemarin.

"Duduklah, Itachi." Hiashi bangkit untuk memberi kesempatan bicara untuk putri dan calon menantunya.

"_Ji-san_, setelah ini saya juga ingin bicara dengan _ji-san_," kata Itachi.

"Baiklah." Hanya itu reaksi Hiashi sebelum meninggalakan mereka.

Pandangan Itachi kini beralih ke arah calon istrinya. Sulit baginya untuk menerka bagaimana ekspresi Hinata saat ini. Raut wajah itu terlihat diliputi kebimbangan.

"Memikirkan Gaara?" Itachi tak percaya, kalimat itu meluncur juga dari bibirnya.

Hinata mendongak, membalas tatapan calon suaminya. Ia menghela nafas sebelum mejawab, "Tidak adil kalau aku bilang tidak."

"Benar dugaanku," kata Itachi, "Dan itu artinya, kita sudah kehilangan pondasi penting untuk membangun sebuah keluarga. Aku benci harus mengatakan ini, tapi kurasa aku memang harus melepasmu dari hidupku."

Hinata tak bisa memercayai pendengarannya. Benarkah… Itachi baru saja melepasnya?

"Ta-tapi…"

"Ini keputusan yang berat untukku. Ayahku sendiri pun menentangnya." Itachi menghela napas, "Anggap saja ini konsekuensi atas kelalaianku menjaga cintamu. Jadi sekarang, ku lepas dirimu. Jemputlah kebahagiaanmu, Hinata-_hime_," ucapan Itachi terdengar getir.

"Itachi-_kun_, be-benarkah itu? A-aku…"

Itachi membungkam Hinata dengan bibirnya sendiri. Satu tangannya merambat ke tengkuk gadis Hyuuga itu untuk mempermudah mencium Hinata. "Satu ciuman saja. Aku tak meminta lebih. Hanya sebagai bukti bahwa aku pernah singgah di hatimu," ucapnya di sela-sela ciumannya.

Hinata tak kuasa menolak. Kali ini saja, ia membalas ciuman Itachi. Bagaimana pun, Itachi juga pernah bertahta di hatinya.

.

.

.

"Udah deh, Gaar. Nggak usah lebay gitu. Kayak anak SMA putus cinta aja," tukas Kankuro. Sepertinya abang Gaara yang satu ini lagi amnesia, Gaara kan emang masih SMA. Ia hanya bisa ber-_sweatdrop_ ria melihat Gaara dalam kondisi yang memprihatinkan. Memprihatinkan di sini nggak berarti Gaara ngabisin belasan botol vodka, tequilla, kahlua, f*nta, s*rite, coca-col*. Disebut memprihatinkan di sini karena Gaara meringkuk di pojok kamar, memeluk boneka shukaku, dengerin orkes patah hati plus mogok makan.

"Cewek di dunia ini nggak cuma Hinata doang, Gaar. Tinggal nyari cewek lain apa susahnya sih?" tukas Kankuro.

Bletak!

Satu jitakan gratis diterimanya dari Temari.

"KANKY! Payah banget sih. Cinta mana bisa diatur-atur seenak jidat begitu. Ngertiin dikit dong, Gaara kan cuma cinta sama Hinata," gerutu Temari.

Kankuro menggerutu. Ia melayangkan pandangan yang kurang lebih bermakna 'nggak-usah-jitak-juga-kali'. Tapi dasar Temari kurang peka, ia justru berkata, "Gimana sih. Kamu kan yang udah nikah. Kirain lebih pengalaman, ternyata malah lebih parah."

"Berisik!" protes Gaara keberatan.

KankuTema saling sikut dan memandangi jelmaan panda berambut merah itu. Sedikit merasa bersalah karena mengganggu semedi Gaara. Disaat seperti ini, kemana perginya Naruto dan Kiba sih? Seenggaknya kalo ada mereka, bisa sedikit menghibur Gaara yang gundah gulana.

"Gaara!" Panjang umur banget. Naruto muncul di ambang pintu. Wajahnya berseri-seri kayak orang menang lotre. "Hyuuga Hinata dan Uchiha Itachi…"

"Jangan sebut-sebut nama itu lagi!" sambar Gaara dengan cepat.

Naruto mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. "Beneran nih? Padahal berita bagus untukmu lho. Hinata udah jomblo. Kalo kamu nggak mau, ya udah buat aku aja."

"UAPPA?" Gaara berteriak dengan sangat out of character.

"Tuh kan. Makanya dengerin dulu," kata naruto, "Uchiha Itachi baru aja mengumumkan pembatalan pernikahan mereka." Naruto mengacungkan sebuah tabloid ibukota yang memajang ItaHina sebagai sampul muka.

Gaara mengernyit melihat judul tabloid yang klise abis. ITAHINA LAST KISS: Perpisahan yang Romantis. Cepat-cepat direbutnya tabloid itu untuk membaca isinya. Tak sampai lima menit, ia sudah beranjak pergi.

Kankuro, Temari dan Naruto hanya bisa cengo melihat perubahan sikap Gaara yang terbilang cukup drastis. Sementara yang bersangkutab udah lari menyambar kunci mobilnya. Mudah diduga,si Sabaku yang lagi dijajah feromon ini mau nyamperin kekasih tercintanya.

Dalam waktu kurang dari setengah jam, ia sampai di _fashion show_ yang diperkirakannya dihadiri oleh Hinata. Entah karena emang jodoh atau karena ada campur tangan dari salah satu _author fanfiksi_, mata sehijau pete Gaara menangkap siluet Hinata yang kali ini tengah memeragakan busana musim dingin.

Ah, kapan sih Hinata nggak terlihat cantik di mata Gaara? Pakai baju apa pasti cocok. Nggak pake baju apalagi. Gaara nyaris _nosebleed_ membayangkan pemikirannya yang terakhir. Arrgghh… bergaul dengan Naruto ternyata menularkan virus-virus _hentai _juga ternyata.

Gaara menyelinap ke _dressing room._ Tujuannya jelas untuk menemui sang pujaan hati.

"Hinata, aku…"

"Kyaaa! _Hentai_!" Bukannya dapat pelukan hangat, Gaara justru disambut hantaman tas, sepatu dan kawan-kawannya. Pelakunya jangan ditanya. Sudah pasti rekan-rekan seprofesi Hinata. Satu pelajaran penting buat Gaara. Jangan sekali-kali masuk _dressing room_ tanpa permisi. Akibatnya ya begini.

Untungnya Hinata segera tanggap. Ia melangkah keluar untuk menemui Gaara.

"Gaara-_kun_, kau datang untuk menemuiku?"

Nggak, Hin. Gaara datang untuk memelukmu, menciummu, meraepmu, me… baiklah, baiklah. Tidak usah disebut satu persatu inner Gaara. Toh, kenyataannya si bungsu Sabaku malah _speechless _di depan Hinata.

"Sekarang udah bisa jadi pacarku kan?" Untunglah ia masih bisa berkoar.

"Aku…"

"Aku nggak terima jawaban nggak mau!" potong Gaara.

"Y-ya, Gaara-_kun_. Aku…"

Satu pelukan erat diterima Hinata. Tersangkanaya sudah pasti Sabaku no Gaara. Ia tak menolaknya. Toh, ini juga yang diinginkan Hinata. Menikmati cinta tanpa sebuah gerilya. Dan inilah lembaran pertama kisah cinta mereka. Sebuah awal yang baru bagi mereka berdua. Semoga suatu saat nanti, Tuhan benar-benar mempersatukan mereka.

"Ga-Gaara-kun, ka-kau belum mandi, ya?"

Sungguh sebuah pertanyaaan jujur yang merusak suasana.

.

.

**Omake**

"Haah… sudah kuduga akan jadi begini." Kiba melipat tabloid yang dibawa Hanabi. Kisah cinta Gaara-Hinata menjadi _headline_ berbagai pemberitaan di media. Memang menimbulkan pro dan kontra, tapi pasangan ini siap menghadapinya.

"Tapi aku senang Gaara akhirnya punya pacar," ucap Kiba, "Aku kapan ya?"

Di sofa tua yang sudah agak lapuk dengan _cover _warna hijau, Hanabi menjerit dalam hati. Rasanya ia ingin menunjuk dirinya sendiri, tapi mengingat ia seorang perempuan Hyuuga dengan gengsi setinggi lapisan eksosfer bumi, sudah pasti ia takkan melakukannya.

"Makanya nyari dong. Nggak usah jauh-jauh deh." Naruto melirik Hanabi, "Jaman sekarang punya pacar yang _tsundere_ sepertinya menarik, ya."

"Siapa yang _tsundere_?" Hanabi berjengit, "Aku tidak _tsundere_."

"Eh, kamu naksir Hanabi, Nar?" tanya Kiba kaget.

"Gundulmu," sambar Naruto, "Kecenganku tuh _moe _banget tau. Agak _tsundere _sih emang. Tapi disitulah tantangannya. Dapetin cewek itu jadi menarik kalo ada tantangannya. Coba aja liat Gaara."

"Membicarakan aku?" Gaara muncul di ambang pintu. Ia sengaja datang untuk bernostalgila dengan dua temannya. Kiba langsung terlonjak gembira saat melihat kaset-kaset Maggy Jet dan Rhoma Kelapa di tangan Gaara.

"Yeah! Dangdutan, Gaar? Asyik aye!"

Gaara mengangguk sebelum akhirnya tos bareng Kiba. Naruto cuma geleng-geleng kepala. Daripada dangdutan, mending nonton Ultraman aja deh. Si rambut duren ini bergumam lirih di dekat Hanabi, "Sedikit agresif tidak akan membuatmu jadi gadis nakal, Hanabi. Kecenganmu itu memang nggak peka, jadi kau yang harus berusaha. Ngerti?"

"O-oke," ucap Hanabi gugup. Sungguh, malu banget ternyata perasaannya diketahui Naruto.

Yah, namanya cucunya novelis romansa. Wajar saja kan? Yah, mungkin saja Hanabi bisa belajar banyak padanya. Kalau perlu minta dibikinin panduan 100 cara mendekati Kiba.

.

.

Owari

.

.

Thank's to: **ichsana-hyuuga** *Bukan pistol mainan kok. Pistol beneran, tapi pakai peluru khusus. Pernah nonton xXx-nya Vin Diesel? Pelurunya kira-kira seperti di film itu***, kyu's neli-chan ***Ah, iya. Gomen atas ketidaknyamanan itu. Saya berusaha memperbaikinya di chapter ini***, Himeka Kyousuke ***Udah tau jawabannya kan, Hime-chan?***, Zaskey-chan, Zialicious ***Imouto-kun, kau utang fic sama Mas Aa mu ini lho*,** Dhinie minatsuki amai, Lollytha-chan, Ai HinataLawliet, Azalea Ungu, Marineblau12 ***Ah, iya. Emang saya contek dari mereka kok #kicked by America n Prussia***, Kazuki NightFlame47 ***Kazuki-san nggak telat kok* **, attachan , L. Riona, mayraa, Park Hye Lin, uchihyuu nagisa, OraRi HinaRa, Asha BlackAngel, Thi3x, Rena Shimizu, **dan **Mei Ana27 ***salam kenal juga ^^*

Akhirnya… fic ini selesai juga. Terima kasih untuk yang sudah meluangkan waktu untuk mengikutinya. Sungguh, sebuah penghargaan untuk saya mendapatkan atensi dari kalian semua dalam bentuk review, favorite dan alert. Maaf kalo endingnya hanya begini.

Soal peluru dan pistol itu, saya contek dari xXx-nya Vin Diesel. Ada yang pernah nonton filmnya? Fil action kok, bukan yang ehem ehem. Dan soal bunga tabur itu, juga saya ambil dari Ryuzaki Toph a.k.a cakeberry-senpai. Gomen senpai, saya main comot aja tanpa bilang-bilang dulu.

Nggak keberatan kan kalo saya minta review?

Molto grazie


End file.
